Fate Empty Theourgia: La llamada de los sacrificios Vol1
by Sakurai24
Summary: El ciclo de sesenta años esta a punto de cumplirse. Un nuevo toque del cielo, se prepara para una guerra sin precedentes. ¿ Tendrá finalmente esta guerra un vencedor?. ¿ Lograran los magos del norte su ansiado heavens feel?. por lo contrario, ¿ lograran los Tohksaka alcanzar la raíz?. Lo único es seguro, que los sacrificios, ya oyen susurrar la llamada.


La Llamada de los Sacrificios

Prólogo:

Diez años antes.

Cuando un niño piensa en lo que es estar perdido, siempre tiene claras dos sensaciones; Un gélido frío que congela su respiración y una membrana densa formada por la más completa oscuridad. Oscuridad que aparta su visión de regreso a casa.

Pero para aquel pequeño, algo había cambiado respecto a lo que solía imaginar. El frío era sin duda intenso, pero su visión era cegada por un manto blanco que parecía no tener límite.

Fue dando tumbos por aquel desolado lugar, con el viento haciendo incontables cortes en su piel. El tiempo que llevaba caminando a merced de la tempestad hacía que sus sentidos perdieran sensibilidad; ya no existía la noción de dónde estaba o hacia dónde se dirigía. En muchas ocasiones intentó dar marcha atrás, pero aquella extraña ventisca borraba sus huellas cada vez que separaba sus pies del mar de nieve.

Una extraña sensación invadía su mente mientras avanzaba como un autómata. El suelo parecía ahondarse a cada paso que daba, y los árboles de alrededor, cada vez que el muchacho se apoyaba, lo repelían como si fuera un extraño en aquellas tierras, hiriendo cada vez más su ya maltrecha piel.

Sintió que llegó la hora de rendirse. Desplomado y con ganas de que el lugar acabara de una vez por todas con su vida, sus lágrimas intentaron brotar amargamente de sus ojos; pero ni siquiera ese privilegio le era concedido, pues el fatigoso viento borraba al instante el líquido de sus mejillas.

Mientras el muchacho sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían completamente, una figura apareció de entre la ventisca. Su cara parecía esculpida por ese lugar maldito; un rostro taciturno, sombrío, que se asemejaba a los árboles de aquel sitio. ¿Quizá era su imaginación? ¿Un mero espejismo provocado por la certeza de saberse muerto?

—Estás vivo. Si luchas por tu vida, algo grande espera por ti en algún lugar.

Aquel hombre, que más bien parecía una figura de hielo erigida en ese suelo yermo, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

El niño, impulsado por esas palabras, alzó su mano y tocó la de aquel ángel que, al contrario de lo que había hecho la vegetación de aquel lugar, no le expulsó como si fuera un ente extraño. El hombre lo abrazó y le devolvió la calidez que ya estaba a punto de esfumarse de su memoria para siempre.

Cuando sus párpados se despegaron, librándose de la escarcha que los aprisionaba, el muchacho comprobó con miedo al principio pero con un tremendo alivio después, que se encontraba en una sala distinta a aquel lugar terrible. Debido al agotamiento, no pudo escuchar las palabras que aquel hombre que le salvó la vida le decía a una tercera persona que se encontraba en la sala. Fijó sus ojos en una de las lámparas blancas que colgaban de aquellas paredes, y se dejó caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron los días y pudo darse cuenta de lo que era aquel lugar. Un castillo. Allí no sólo vivía su salvador, sino otras personas que parecían servirle. Tenían rasgos ciertamente extraños; piel pálida y pelo plateado, como la nieve que rodeaba aquel lugar, además de unos ojos penetrantes de color carmesí. Pero, a pesar del aspecto de esa gente, nada de eso asustaba al muchacho. Ya ni siquiera recordaba quién era antes de pasar por ese mar de hielo y nieve.

Pasado un tiempo, el muchacho empezó a tomar confianza con la gente de aquel lugar. Al hombre que le salvó la vida empezó a tratarlo como un abuelo; poco a poco, sentía que comenzaba a formar parte de esa familia, que podía llamar a esa gente "familia". Su angustia fue dejando paso a una sensación de arraigamiento y de felicidad. Y, un buen día, pudo ser llamado por un nombre.

Gerade Von Einzbern.

Con los años, se le fueron revelando los secretos de este mundo. Poco a poco, fue forjándose en la labor para la que había permanecido con vida.

Siete años antes.

El ambiente era extraño en aquel lugar. Todo estaba impregnado de temor, y de las entrañas de aquel sitio una sombra de rencor brotaba, haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos.

Los más temibles miembros de la Santa Iglesia se habían reunido. Los Ejecutores, la división especializada en dar caza a los herejes que iban en contra de la voluntad de Dios.

Todos se miraban entre sí, sin abrir la boca, esperando al valiente que comenzase a hablar en aquel concilio. Algunos frotaban sus manos, otros simplemente miraban hacia el techo, esperando a que Dios pudiera aliviar de algún modo su pesadumbre.

Esos gestos eran la prueba de que, aunque fuera azufre lo que saliese por sus pulmones, seguían vivos.

Excepto uno de ellos.

Uno de ellos no se había movido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Parecía una estatua que se hubiera secado bajo el radiante Sol hace cientos de años. Sus ojos sin vida miraban al frente; sus vestiduras dejaban entrever unas venas negras e hinchadas y, como broche a su apariencia tétrica y desfigurada, una serpiente asomaba por su boca entreabierta, despojando a ese fiel sirviente de Dios de una acogida digna en el Cielo.

El puño de uno de ellos golpeó la mesa, atrayendo de nuevo a la realidad a aquellos que tenían su mente torturada por esa nefasta visión.

—¡Esto no puede ser serio! ¡Somos la Santa Iglesia! Hemos enfrentado mil amenazas mayores, ¡¿y ahora nos vamos a amedrentar por una amonestación de ese hombre?! Dios nos acoge y nos resguarda, eso lo sabéis muy bien. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Sus palabras buscaban borrar el miedo que él mismo sentía infundiendo valor al resto, pero lo cierto es que el diablo que los acechaba, y que había matado a uno de ellos para demostrar su poder, parecía gozar de un poder considerable. Era verdad que la Iglesia se había enfrentado a enemigos de gran poder, pero ahora eran sus vidas las que estaban en juego, y era difícil animarse incluso escuchando las grandes hazañas del pasado.

Uno de ellos, alentado por las palabras de su compañero, se atrevió a hablar.

—Pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo ha ocultado de manera efectiva su rastro. No hemos podido encontrarlo, y eso es lo que me pone aún más nervioso.

Todos callaron ante la evidencia comentada por su hermano. Todos ellos estaban nerviosos por ese hecho. Pero tenían que tomar una decisión. Tenían que eliminarlo; acabar con él antes de que supusiera una amenaza aún mayor en el futuro.

—No podemos permitirnos el lujo de transmitir desesperación. Si lo hacemos así, nosotros, los Ejecutores, los encargados de acabar con la semilla del mal en el jardín de Dios, ¿qué ejemplo daremos a los demás?; mantengamos la calma, recobremos el sentido común y mandemos de una vez al grupo que sea necesario para acabar con esta amenaza.

Otro de ellos intentó reforzar la moral de los demás con esas palabras. Pero esas palabras no iban dirigidas para sí mismo, pues no se atrevía a cumplir con la misión. Si lograban, por el motivo que fuese, cumplir con éxito lo que se les había encomendado, sería un paso adelante para él a la hora de consagrarse en la institución eclesiástica; si no, al menos no sería su vida la que se cobraría el enemigo.

Justo después de la propuesta del ejecutor, algo ocurrió que le heló el corazón. La serpiente que estaba en la boca de aquel hombre, se abrió paso con actitud amenazante hacia el centro de la mesa, mirando fijamente a los ojos a los integrantes del concilio; siguió avanzando el animal hasta el ejecutor, enroscándose alrededor de su garganta, sacando su lengua viperina y acariciando el cuello del aterrorizado hombre. Cuando todo parecía perdido para él, súbitamente la serpiente cesó en su movimiento y, con un gesto brusco, posó su mirada frente a la de su víctima.

Cuando parecía que la mirada de esa criatura inmunda iba a matarle, ésta cayó cortada por otro de los presentes. Sin embargo, como si se tratara de un presagio sobre la inmortalidad del mal, la otra mitad del cuerpo de la serpiente continuó erguida durante unos inexplicables segundos.

Tres años antes.

El ser humano está desde su nacimiento atado por la necesidad de sentirse, de un modo u otro, querido, poderoso, único. O, dicho de otro modo, especial. Sin embargo, esta sensación viene ligada con una verdad indiscutible: cuanto más alto se está, más bajo puede caerse. Como hermanos en permanente conflicto, así son el fracaso y el éxito. Es una relación natural y, de cierta manera, necesaria. Pero hay una tercera sensación que pasa desapercibida entre el oleaje del fracaso y del éxito. Una sensación más peligrosa que las otras; ese sentimiento que te hace irrompible, inigualable; el considerarse a sí mismo algo más que cualquier otro ser; estar alejado del orden natural establecido para los hombres.

A diferencia de los dos hermanos, esta sensación es mucho más engañosa, pues cuando se flaquea una vez, se suele caer hasta el abismo más profundo y, cuando esto es así, sólo un milagro puede hacer que esa persona vuelva a la superficie.

El rechazo absoluto de uno mismo, la sensación de ser nuestros propios ejecutores.

Joseph Cylinder era un claro ejemplo de ello; el don natural y el esfuerzo dando forma a su deseo le habían convertido en un hombre que vivía sólo para guiar. Tan alto había llegado que su voz y sus actos se habían convertido en sus peores enemigos.

La gente lo veía como un hombre extraordinario, un mago, un ilusionista que había sobrepasado hacia mucho a los demás "impostores".

Para su desgracia, su caída era inevitable, como la de todos. Sólo que esta vez el destino había decidido ser mucho más cruel, y no lo arrastró a él a lo más profundo del abismo, ni a los libros que había protagonizado, ni a la fama que había alcanzado; no fue su éxito lo que sucumbió, sino alguien que él amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo único de verdad que le quedaba en este mundo, un lazo que había tardado mucho tiempo en comprender y en apreciar realmente. Ahora, por su culpa, su pequeña hija estaba condenada a una muerte en vida.

En ese momento, la vida le golpeó en lo más profundo, traspasando músculos, huesos y órganos. Le había golpeado en sus ganas de vivir, en su espíritu para seguir afrontando las adversidades que el mundo tiene preparadas para todos.

Su cuerpo se había convertido en una simple cáscara de lo que había sido; parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era, sus oídos rechazaban cualquier sinfonía, su paladar cualquier manjar, y su mente había quedado hecha pedazos, cerrándose a la realidad y entrando en un mundo de pesadilla constante.

Cuando hacía años su mujer había desaparecido por causas que él desconocía, no se achacaba ninguna responsabilidad; no pudo ver el verdadero significado detrás de ello. Pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido con su hija, todo lo malo en el mundo parecía estar provocado por él, de una manera u otra.

El polvo había enmascarado todo signo de familiaridad en aquella casa; las fotografías miraban hacia las paredes, las cortinas tapaban toda luz y el único sonido que podía oírse eran sus pasos irregulares cuando deambulaba por los pasillos. La casa, adecuándose a los designios de su dueño, empezó poco a poco a derrumbarse, transformándose más en una cárcel para quien había decidido por voluntad propia ser un preso.

El reloj de pared sonó a la hora exacta; el pajarito que antaño había hecho retumbar su sonido por toda la casa, ahora parecía toser el polvo acumulado. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente entendible como para que en Joseph se activara un resorte que lo llevó a subir a las habitaciones superiores. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sólo una brizna de luz podía percibirse de la última habitación a la izquierda.

Cuando se acercaba a aquella luz, parecía que un pequeño rayo de esperanza inundaba su ser, como alguien que anda perdido en una profunda cueva y ve la luz tras muchos años. La puerta parecía ajena al resto de la casa, un sitio mucho más lleno de vida que cualquier otro rincón de aquel lugar.

Su mano fue temblorosa hacia el pomo, dejando que una pequeña luz se posara en su demacrado rostro. La habitación estaba rodeada de un color azul claro; todas las estanterías estaban a rebosar de peluches y objetos infantiles. Pero lo verdaderamente importante yacía en la cama con un gran manto bordado de blanco, aislando a esa pequeña niña de la dura realidad.

Joseph fue sigilosamente, como si su corazón creyese que se traba de un simple sueño y que al mínimo ruido despertaría a su pequeño ángel, envuelto en un sueño reparador que duraría sólo unos instantes.

Pero, una vez más, la realidad lo destrozó y, al apartar el manto, comprobó que todo seguía igual.

Su mirada ascendió por todo el cuerpo inerte de su hija, deteniéndose justo cuando iba a llegar a la cara. ¿Cómo iba un demonio cruel como él atreverse a observar el cálido rostro de ese regalo de los Cielos?

Sin mirarla fijamente, posó su cabeza sobre el frágil cuerpo de la niña y comenzó rememorar toda su tristeza. No lloró, pues era una tormenta que aprendió a silenciar en su interior.

En ese instante, notó un gesto que hizo que se sobresaltara. Su hija parecía que había podido moverse por sí sola, como si fuese a despertar. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que su hija llevó una de sus manos para cubrir la otra.

El rostro de Joseph se iluminó, pero la euforia se detuvo cuando vio que el gesto de su hija no fue seguido por ningún otro.

Su hija se quedó con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Joseph acercó sus manos a las de ella. Desprendían un extraño calor. Cuando Joseph abrió sus manos, alertado, vio que en la mano de su hija había aparecido una extraña marca rojiza.

Un año antes.

La niebla rodeaba la ciudad con toda naturalidad, justo como hacía todos los años en esa época. Las farolas encendidas por la noche daban un aspecto fantasmagórico a los alrededores. Sin embargo, eso la hacía especialmente hermosa. Es una ciudad muy turística, pero una de sus edificaciones más emblemáticas esconde una historia oculta: la Torre del Reloj, en realidad, es una reconocida escuela de taumaturgia.

Miles de estudiantes pasan por allí constantemente; grandes familias de magos que envían a sus herederos para que se conviertan en dignos cabezas de familia. Todo ello era posible gracias a las enseñanzas de los expertos de aquel lugar: mineralogía, espiritismo, evocación… Una infinidad de disciplinas que allí podían estudiarse y que servirían a los magos para convertirse en verdaderos merecedores de tal título.

Pero, independientemente de lo que uno quisiera aprender, el mago estaba atado a una regla fundamental; para el mundo, ellos debían ser una mentira, una simple sombra. Ocultar su verdadero rostro era fundamental.

Pero no todo es tan conveniente. La taumaturgia es un modo de disciplina en este mundo, pero no todos entienden de la misma manera dicha disciplina.

Por ese motivo, la Torre del Reloj tenía gente encargada de que nadie se desviase de ese camino. Entre los estamentos cubiertos por la Torre, se encontraba la famosa policía londinense, Scotland Yard.

Cualquier crimen que pareciese perpetrado por motivos concernientes a la taumaturgia era automáticamente limpiado por uno de los agentes infiltrados en la policía.

Uno de esos agentes era el inspector Simon.

La noche en el cuartel estaba llena de llamadas, algún atraco, alguna disputa callejera y muchas sospechas que acababan en humo. Pero cuando la noche parecía que iba a desarrollarse igual de aburrida que otros días y que no iba a haber nada de interés, alguien llamó comentando algo sobre un presunto asesinato.

El inspector Simon y algunos subordinados subieron rápidamente a dos coches patrulla; las sirenas comenzaron a resonar en las neblinosas calles de Londres.

Unos minutos después llegaron a su destino. Quien les había llamado parecía no encontrarse en el lugar. Colocaron la cinta policial para evitar que algún curioso pudiera penetrar en la zona.

La puerta parecía estar entreabierta, así que dos de los agentes flanquearon la puerta para hacer de apoyo a la entrada del inspector.

Todo estaba oscuro; el local olía fatal, tanto que los agentes tuvieron que tapar sus narices con un pañuelo. Las linternas apuntaron a diversos puntos del lugar; todo el recinto estaba lleno de sangre. Los agentes se dividieron para mejorar el alcance de la búsqueda.

Simon, aprovechando el momento, sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía un reloj, pero que tenía otras funciones. Cuando lo hizo, las manecillas apuntaron a las siete. Su sonrisa denotaba que estaba en lo cierto. Había rastros de energía mágica en aquel lugar.

—¡Inspector! Mire, he encontrado algo aquí dentro.

Guardó su reloj y se dirigió hacia la voz.

Seis cadáveres. Cuatro mujeres, dos hombres. Todos estaban esparcidos de manera circular y con las manchas de sangre uniéndose entre sí. Eran jóvenes, de máximo unos veinticuatro años de edad, con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia el techo. En el centro del ominoso círculo, una copa oxidada dejaba chorrear el resto de la sangre.

Tomaron las fotos pertinentes y esperaron a que llegara el equipo especializado para retirar los cadáveres.

Antes de marchar, Simon se reunió con el equipo para un último apunte.

—Chicos, después de este trabajo tan duro y repugnante, ¿qué tal si nos quitamos este olor y esta imagen de la cabeza tomándonos un café?

Todos aceptaron de buen grado.

Cerca de allí, el autor de esos actos miraba la escena a través de un familiar.

—Que acepten el reto, si acaso son tan orgullosos como creen ser.

Sus palabras resonaron en el oscuro escondite. El fin de los magos estaba cerca.

Capítulo 1. Parte 1.

Hace mucho tiempo, tres grandes familias de magos, guiadas por uno de los magos más poderosos, fundaron un peligroso ritual para que, gracias al sacrificio obtenido, pudiera alcanzarse lo más ansiado por los de su clase: la Espiral del Origen.

Su primer intento tuvo una eficacia nula. El segundo se convirtió en una masacre. El tercero fue, en parte, un éxito, pero no para sus creadores.

Sesenta años después, la máquina de conceder deseos hizo su llamada sobre siete afortunados soñadores.

El heredero de los Tohsaka, descendiente de la familia encargada de custodiar el bienestar del campo de batalla, había sido llamado a combate, como todos sus ancestros anteriormente. Era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Fuyuki brillaba bajo un sol cegador que enmascaraba a la perfección lo que allí estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Makoto Tohsaka estaba leyendo el informe que le había llegado de sus contactos en la Torre del Reloj. En ellos se decía que había un posible participante interesado en no ocultar que era una amenaza. Una amenaza, pues él todavía no tenía el valor de dar la cara, sólo dejando como sello de identidad lo que sus actos mostraban.

—Seis cuerpos. Cuatro mujeres y dos hombres. Todos eran jóvenes estudiantes de la Torre del Reloj… Ya veo, parece que también tiene cierto rechazo por las mujeres en particular. El rastro mágico que dejó tras de sí era evidente, pero parece que los jóvenes fueron asesinados por armas modernas. Sin duda se trata de alguien que odia a los magos, y para matar magos usa formas totalmente vulgares y despreciables.

Si la gente de la Torre del Reloj le había hecho llegar este informe era porque, al ser parte de una de las familias más importantes inmiscuidas en la guerra, este sujeto podría convertirse en uno de sus principales objetivos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de haber mostrado de inicio su método de asesinato era contradictorio. Quizá era alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, o quizá alguien que quería intentar engañar desde el primer minuto.

Pero eso no importaba ahora mismo. Fuese cual fuese la habilidad real de ese sujeto, había que estar preparados. Makoto reforzó la seguridad de su casa, además de haber estado vigilando desde el primer día que le llegó el mensaje las entradas y salidas de la ciudad.

También, en previsión por la cercanía de la Guerra, había preparado un viaje fuera de la ciudad para su mujer y su hijo aún no nato, que a veces parecía hacer sonidos desde dentro del vientre de su madre para animar a su padre.

Una voz desde el piso de abajo le hizo volver a la realidad. Echándole un último vistazo al informe, lo destruyó usando un líquido alquímico inflamable. El potente sol recorría su espalda mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia la voz.

Cuando bajó, sintió que volvía a perder el aliento, como antaño, ante la visión de la hermosa mujer que le esperaba, sentada, con un aura mucho más magnífica para él que cualquier hechizo.

Mirándola a los ojos, maldijo en voz baja lo inoportuno de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Fuese como fuese, volvería a encontrarse con ella. No importaba si la Raíz intentaba separar sus destinos; ganaría y volvería a tener a su esposa entre sus brazos.

—Espero que sepas cuidar de ti solo. Esta casa puede hacerse demasiado grande incluso para alguien que ha estado viviendo toda la vida en ella. Ah, y te lo advierto, si intentas llamarme porque te encuentras solo, ampliaré mi ausencia un mes más. Una mujer en mi estado es demasiado peligrosa incluso para ti, gran Makoto.

Ambos rieron levemente ante lo directo de sus palabras.

La presión de la herencia de los Tohsaka, la presión de una muerte acechante era algo que, aunque la destrozara por dentro, debía asumir con todo el temple del que podía hacer gala. Conocía y amaba a su marido, y mantener esa actitud era una ayuda para que él mantuviera la confianza y la seguridad en sí mismo. El hecho de que su marido iría a la Guerra por el Santo Grial era inevitable; sus lágrimas sólo hubieran servido para poner a prueba la determinación de Makoto. Y eso no era lo que quería.

Makoto rompió la distancia entre ellos y, mirada contra mirada, expresó todo lo que las palabras no hubieran podido explicar.

Se arrodilló con dulzura, deslizando sus manos por los brazos de su mujer, y posó su rostro sobre su vientre, apenas abultado por un embarazo aún lejos de completarse.

—Hijo mío… hija mía… aún eres un don imperceptible para el mundo; pero en ti se manifiestan las raíces de la taumaturgia, la sangre de los Tohsaka. Volveré para verte, para estrecharte en mis manos, pero hasta entonces cuida de tu madre, que te ama por encima de cualquier cosa.

La dulzura de su esposo seguía intacta desde el día en que se enamoraron.

Makoto tomó las maletas y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión, lugar donde esperaba un coche que seguro la llevaría lejos de las hostilidades que estaban a punto de comenzar en Fuyuki.

El chófer, un hombre de confianza de la familia, saludó con una concisa reverencia y metió las maletas en la parte trasera del coche.

Makoto abrió las puertas del coche, observando cómo su esposa se sentaba en la parte de atrás con una elegancia inigualable.

Entonces recordó algo. Antes de que el coche partiera, llamó a uno de sus familiares, un ave preciosa y discreta.

—Llévalo contigo. De esta manera, me aseguraré de no dejarte totalmente sola.

Su mujer asintió, tomando al pájaro entre sus delicadas manos. Acarició al pequeño animal de la misma manera que acariciaba a su esposo en los momentos de intimidad reservados para ambos.

La puerta del coche se cerró definitivamente. Makoto miró por última vez el rostro angelical de su mujer a través de su familiar.

Capítulo 1. Parte 2.

Todas las personas, alguna vez, o incluso incontables veces, deben luchar con una bestia interior; un ser que escapa a la comprensión misma de esa persona. Normalmente, la gente da por supuesto esto e intenta alejar a ese demonio de sus acciones cotidianas, aislándolo para que no pueda hacer ningún daño.

Sin embargo, hay otras personas que creen que esa bestia es nuestro verdadero ser, y que lo demás es una mera fachada para ocultar lo que realmente deseamos. Una simple máscara para denegar que queremos devorar todo y a todos.

Una de esas personas era Noelia Lua Nova.

Noelia admitía su verdadero yo, amaba la bestia que era, y usaba con una inteligencia astuta y traicionera la máscara de una dulce chica, para así poder atraer a sus presas y borrarlas de este mundo.

Era lógico, pues esta bestia era el huésped de su alma, una fuerza irresistible que se hacía más poderosa conforme la Luna se completaba sobre los cielos.

Su familia, poseedora de este don, comenzó a practicar endogamia, para así poder preservar de manera efectiva la bendición que se les había otorgado.

Su ancestro, su padre fundador, fue el primero en poder convertirse en una bestia completa, cercano al origen de la tierra y de la naturaleza.

Pero el don de convertirse en la bestia que deseaban ser les había sido arrebatado unos siglos atrás, cuando la maldita Iglesia removió aquel poder del desafortunado último huésped.

Desde entonces, tuvieron que ocultarse para sobrevivir; utilizando otros nombres, ocultaron su rastro hasta hacerse imperceptibles. Pero para Noelia ya era suficiente espera; con una voracidad no vista hacía muchos años en ese clan, tomó las riendas de su destino y se encomendó a su furia para conseguir un milagro: participar y ganar la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Con el bosque como cómplice nocturno, Noelia daba rienda suelta a sus instintos más primarios ocultándose de todos, bajo el manto de la madre Luna.

La Luna lucía especialmente brillante esa noche, como dando su beneplácito a la masacre que Noelia perpetraba cada mes en su honor.

El camino para ella era fácilmente reconocible en aquel denso bosque. No era de extrañar, pues su piel, su olfato, su visión, todo se había convertido en un fenómeno más de aquel lugar. Era, en otras palabras, su hogar.

Caminó disfrutando del paraje, acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Como de costumbre, pasó por al lado de un riachuelo, dejó la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos y empezó a desvestirse con la Luna como única observadora. Sintió placer cuando el reflejo acariciaba su piel y se posaba sobre sus ojos color miel.

Estando en un estado cercano al del nacimiento, sin tapujo alguno, tomó de nuevo la bolsa y empezó a exhibir su cuerpo sobre el agua pura de aquel pequeño afluente, teniendo, sin embargo, cuidado de que la bolsa no se mojase o se cayese, pues en ella había algo muy preciado, algo que había estado largo tiempo buscando.

Un poco más adelante, podía verse la ruinosa y pequeña cabaña que se alzaba costosamente en aquel laberinto natural. Al empujar la puerta, el crujido de la madera, ya desgastada por la edad, retumbó en aquel solitario lugar.

Cuando dio algunos pasos hacia delante, comenzó a notar que sus pies se empapaban de algo húmedo y viscoso. Era difícil de percibir para la vista, pues las paredes no daban lugar a que la luminosidad de la Luna penetrara en la estancia.

Para ella, realmente no tenía importancia. Era algo que ella misma había derramado en aquel lugar, algo que había usado en muchas ocasiones como una deliciosa bebida proteínica.

La sangre se esparcía con parsimonia por toda la estancia.

Algo más adentro, se podían percibir sobre unas estanterías roñosas unos botes de distintos colores. Estaban increíblemente bien preservados, expuestos como obras de arte que podrían ser dañadas por el ambiente del recinto. En esos botes, descansaban las creaciones más preciadas de Noelia.

Jabones y otros artículos de aseo personal llenaban las estanterías. Su aroma y su tacto eran especialmente suaves; parecía que se adaptaban a la piel del usuario.

En el suelo yacían los instrumentos usados para tan maravillosa receta. Tres cadáveres con el rostro fino y descompuesto, totalmente huecos. En una mesa podrida pero con una fuerte base, yacía otro cuerpo con algo de viveza en su rostro.

—Una conservación fresca para un producto fresco. Bueno, no te queda mucho tiempo para llegar al oscuro lugar donde han llegado tus camaradas.

Noelia sonrió para sí misma. Un espectáculo realmente gratificante.

Dejó en una especie de escondrijo la bolsa que portaba y se centró en seguir con su siniestra creación.

Con la precisión de un experto que ha practicado la técnica millares de veces, empezó a extraer el sebo, la sangre y los órganos internos de la víctima, realizando pequeñas incisiones por todo el cuerpo.

Una bestia salvaje, pero no por ello poco inteligente o poco metódica. No había nadie más peligroso que ella en aquel lugar.

Un sonido la sacó de sus labores. Parecía provenir de la entrada principal.

—Vaya, parece que has despertado…

Con la sonrisa todavía pintada en su tez blanquecina, respondió a aquel sonido familiar.

Capítulo 1. Parte 3.

Terrible e injusto. Así podría describirse la dicotomía del ser humano a la hora de no disfrutar de lo que tiene, y sentirse defraudado por no tener lo que aún no ha conseguido.

Así se sentía a veces Aria, encerrada en un castillo helado, con un destino predeterminado que, aunque no le gustara, era lo que poseía; y también por un deseo que no podía cumplir, pero que al menos era propio.

Quién puede desear una vida así. Sobre todo cuando no existe alternativa alguna, sólo esos dos caminos irresolubles entre sí.

Pobre del que no tenga esa tercera vía, porque al menos Ariasviel sí había conocido esa otra opción.

Su hermano, o al menos como ella quería tratarle, y como ella quería que la tratara, era de las pocas cosas de aquel lugar que aceptaba completamente, a pesar de haber sido también impuesto por el Abuelo. La voz del joven la sacó de este pensamiento.

—¡Aria, vamos! ¿Acaso vas a rendirte? Sólo nos quedan dos piezas y el puzzle estará listo.

En ese momento su vista se aclaró y despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido. Estaba a punto de acabar un puzzle con su hermano. El puzzle era un mapamundi, un obsequio de su hermano que, a diferencia de ella, sí tenía permiso para salir de allí de vez en cuando.

—¡Es inmenso!; estoy perdida, hermano. Por favor, acábalo tú.

Su sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Gerade, que la observaba con sus dos ojos dispares. Uno era rojizo, símbolo de la familia que había hecho suya, y el otro de un profundo color negro, símbolo del lugar al que alguna vez perteneció.

—¡No sonrías así! Esta vez quedamos en que me ayudarías, y he hecho más de la mitad yo solo. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo termines.

Su voz intentó parecer autoritaria, pero eso nunca funcionaba con Aria.

El rostro de la pequeña se ensombreció. Gerade se percató de que sus palabras, a pesar de no tener una autoridad real, habían despertado una terrible sensación en su amada hermana.

—Hasta que lo termine… eso quiere decir que tengo menos de seis meses… en ese momento, yo…

—Dentro de ese tiempo estarás fuera de este lugar. ¡Cumpliré mi promesa y te mostraré el mundo, puedes estar segura!

Gerade interrumpió las melancólicas palabras de su hermana; a pesar de eso, no podía evitar completar la frase en su mente. Pero si al menos conseguía que no brotaran de la boca de su preciada hermana, podría mantener la esperanza por los dos.

"Estaré luchando a muerte… sufriré al verte morir… y luego, no recordaré nada".

Esas eran en realidad las palabras que Ariasviel quisiera haber expresado.

Gerade, nervioso ante esas situaciones, colocó las dos últimas piezas del puzzle, intentando desviar la atención de su hermana y la suya propia de esa realidad.

La realidad de que su primer viaje junto a su hermana podría significar la muerte para ambos. Tenían miedo a morir porque su familia nunca ha salido victoriosa de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, pero más miedo tenían de verse morir entre sí.

Gerade deseaba morir el primero. Ariasviel deseaba morir la primera.

Sólo la promesa que tenían entre ellos parecía aliviar un poco la pesadumbre. El sueño de conseguir el Santo Grial y poder así ser salvados de ese aciago destino.

De ese destino predeterminado.

Cuando ambos estaban inmersos en sus oscuros pensamientos, una de las puertas se abrió, y una criada se asomó con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

—Nuestro señor os reclama. Es la hora.

Los dos evitaron mirarse para ocultar lo que pensaban, y siguieron a la criada hasta donde les esperaba el señor de los Einzbern, Acht.

Capítulo 1. Parte 4.

El tiempo fluye sin remedio. Es una regla básica para cualquier mortal. Todo tiene un punto de inicio y otro de final. A priori se trata de una medida justa pero, por desagracia, el mundo es demasiado grande como para vivirlo todo en el tiempo que se nos otorga en una simple vida.

Maxwell entendía esto. Muchas veces esto amargaba su vida, pero en los momentos más altos de su moral, viajaba por todo el mundo hasta que su cuerpo aguantase. Mil aventuras había vivido; vivir la vida intensamente, esa era su medicina para la realidad impuesta por este mundo.

Había estado en lugares inhóspitos, ocultos, con multitud de criaturas a las que enfrentar. Sin embargo, algo había llamado su atención desde hacía unos años, y ahora se preparaba para la aventura definitiva.

Algo digno de su presencia, o al menos eso sentía en el interior de su pecho.

Un mar infinito y claro se abría ante sus ojos. Era una sensación agradable, muy placentera. Quizá algo ininteligible para cualquier otro, teniendo en cuenta la situación de muerte a la que Maxwell pretendía enfrentarse.

Pero eso era algo que nunca le había importado. En ese estado, nada podría apagar el fuego que ardía en su corazón.

A lo lejos, unas tierras se divisaban después de dos semanas navegando en mar abierto.

—Así que aquello es Japón… Realmente, puedo sentir la emoción por todo mi cuerpo…

Cuando Maxwell estaba enfrascado pensando en los momentos futuros que le aguardarían en aquellas lejanas tierras, sintió algo en su mano derecha.

Se tocó la mano, aún cálida, y cuando vio de lo que se trataba tuvo que contener un grito de emoción.

Tres marcas rojas se dibujaron en su mano. Dejó caer los prismáticos y bajó tan rápido hacia la bodega que a punto estuvo de tropezarse consigo mismo.

En la parte interna de su taller flotante cientos de papeles, botes extraños y tesoros de sus incontables aventuras le entorpecían el paso.

Con el nerviosismo de alguien que está frente a un regalo sin abrir, pero con la esperanza de que en el interior estará lo que se desea, comenzó a rebuscar por todos los papeles del lugar.

—Tendría que haberlo organizado antes de venir… Maldita sea…

Entre todo el desorden, tuvo la suerte de observar de reojo un pedazo de madera envuelta en una cúpula de cristal totalmente llena de polvo.

Retirando el polvo con las mangas de su camisa, también retiró la angustia de su corazón. Porque cuando vio aquel trozo de madera que compró en una de las tiendas de las costas de Inglaterra, supo a ciencia cierta que el espíritu que estaba atado a ese objeto sería el idóneo para su aventura. La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

El navío de un gran pirata, de un hombre codicioso, como en parte se sentía él; un hombre sin miedos, un camarada con los suyos, un demonio para sus enemigos y para todo aquel que quisiese privarle de su libertad.

El miedo por los otros seis participantes de la Guerra se había desvanecido. Con un Espíritu Heroico como ese no había posibilidad de derrota; cuando un hombre lucha por lo que de verdad desea, no hay nada que pueda detenerle.

Con esa tormenta de fuego recorriendo su impaciente cuerpo, empezó a prepararse para la llamada.

Capítulo 1. Parte 5.

Aria terminó por fin el círculo mágico. Se sentía un poco nerviosa pese a los años de preparación. Sentía en su nuca la penetrante y rigurosa mirada del señor de los Einzbern; cualquier fallo era inconcebible en ese momento. Y si esa mirada no conseguía paralizarla, era porque sentía en menor medida, pero con calidez, la mirada de su hermano, que la había apoyado durante todo ese tiempo.

El silencio en la capilla del castillo era total, pues en esa estancia otros homúnculos creados por los Einzbern habían invocado otras grandes leyendas del pasado. Incluso pasado el tiempo, todavía podía sentirse energía mágica residual pegada a las paredes y a los asientos. Sobre el altar principal, perfectamente cuidado, se habían colocado tres grandes reliquias, todas para invocar a Servants que no habían llegado a ofrecerle la victoria a la anciana familia. Pero esto no era impedimento para que siguiera intacta la gran obsesión de la familia Einzbern: la Tercera Magia Verdadera, la materialización del alma; el ritual conocido como Heaven's Feel.

Pero esta vez iba a ser totalmente distinto. En esta ocasión, el catalizador era algo que invocaría al más poderoso de todos los héroes. Aunque Acht permanecía impávido, Aria notaba el aura de victoria que, esta vez sí, rodeaba al gran mago del norte.

—Gerade, coloca el catalizador en el altar.

El catalizador, envuelto bajo un manto rojo, era bastante grande y pesado; Aria nunca hubiera podido llevarlo hasta el altar. Suerte para ella que su hermano compensaba la debilidad física de la homúnculo, aunque aún así tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en moverlo apenas tres metros.

Gerade, sin decir nada, colocó con suavidad la reliquia en el centro del altar.

El manto se deslizó, revelando un pedazo de roca de la que emanaba una gran energía. El objeto aún conservaba el misterio y la magnificencia del espíritu que deseaban invocar.

—¿Realmente esto le perteneció un día?

Gerade no podía evitar preguntárselo. A pesar de toda la magia que había visto, de las cosas extraordinarias de las que creía haber sido testigo, seguía dudando de que ese "hombre" hubiera existido más allá de las creencias de la gente.

Si realmente era así, tendrían al Servant más poderoso.

—Lamentablemente, Aria no ha sido creada con la perfección requerida. La clase Berserker hubiera sido la mejor opción para mantener bajo control al más poderoso de los héroes, pero tendremos que conformarnos con que él mismo encuentre su motivación en la Guerra y nos ayude, por fin, a completar el gran ritual.

Acht sabía no solamente por la historia contada, sino por su propia experiencia en anteriores Guerras por el Santo Grial, que el ego de los Espíritus Heroicos era un impedimento para sus Masters. Este héroe, sin duda, sería el más complicado de controlar.

Aria no tenía suficiente capacidad mágica como para controlar la locura de alguien así. Pero la desesperación que no podía verse en su rostro, pero sí en su alma, le había llevado a tomar medidas extraordinarias una vez más.

La destrucción que esto pudiera suponer no importaba. Incluso sus mismas creaciones carecían de importancia ante la posibilidad de poder conseguir el Grial. Con esto, una vez más, los Magos del Norte demostraban que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar la Guerra.

Gerade volvió al lado de Acht, a las espaldas de Aria. La homúnculo respiró un instante, alzó su mano y se preparó para el cántico de invocación.

Makoto Tohsaka se aseguró de que nada del ritual fallase. Observó una y otra vez el trazado del círculo de invocación, se aseguró de que las joyas que había preparado durante años estuvieran bien dispuestas, y no sólo eso, también se aseguró de que la decoración del lugar fuese la adecuada. La pulcritud ante el sagrado ritual y que su Servant poseía sangre de rey, lo había vuelto aún más metódico en los últimos años.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecho con la disposición, se acercó a un baúl que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. El baúl estaba decorado con muchos símbolos; el candado tenía otro símbolo, pero ningún hueco para introducir una llave.

— _Seigen sie mir das Geheimnis_.

Ante aquellas palabras los símbolos brillaron y se evaporaron, dejando sólo un baúl viejo.

El mago extrajo un pedazo de tela oscura debido a la sangre que había absorbido hacía siglos.

Inmediatamente, cogió la reliquia y la colocó en el centro del altar. Durante unos instantes se quedó observando la reliquia, envolviéndose en su misterio.

—Defendiste tu tierra y a tu familia hasta la muerte; viviste con honor y enfrentaste grandes retos. Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza, ayúdame ahora a defender mi tierra, entiende mis deseos y comparte mi suerte…

Con esa silenciosa plegaria, Makoto salió del círculo de invocación, alzando su mano con las marcas carmesí que le daban autoridad como Master.

Maxwell perdió parte del día pescando los animales más exóticos de la costa de Fuyuki. Quería sangre fresca de los seres vivos del mar más selectos, un sacrificio digno con el que preparar el círculo mágico.

La noche iba cayendo, pero aún había barcos por los alrededores. Pese a ello, llevado por la emoción, comenzó a crear el círculo en la proa del barco, sin esconderse; se repetía a sí mismo que era una locura si alguien conseguía percatarse, pero ese mismo riesgo hacía que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza.

—Un Espíritu Heroico como este se merece que el mar sea la primera imagen que vea cuando sea invocado de nuevo en este mundo.

Maxwell no quería que el que un día fue el gran señor de los mares tuviese como primera experiencia de renacimiento algo tan triste como la bodega repleta de "bagatelas". Aunque todos los objetos fueran valiosos para él y tuvieran significados relacionados con sus aventuras, para alguien que poseyó tantos tesoros debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

En su cabeza se entremezclaron varios pensamientos; ¿Cómo será? ¿Me aceptará? ¿Deseará conquistar grandes tesoros de nuevo?

Pero mientras soñaba despierto con la reacción de su Servant, un pensamiento lógico se coló en su cabeza.

—Falta el catalizador, idiota.

Con esas palabras que consiguieron devolverle a la realidad, se apresuró a colocar con cuidado el pedazo de madera que un día perteneció al más glorioso barco pirata.

El silencio inundó cada centímetro del barco.

—Maldita sea… He olvidado parte del cántico para la invocación…

— _Una base de plata y hierro; una base de piedra, y el archiduque de los contratos. Y mi antecesor, mi maestro, Schweinorg. Una muralla que detiene el viento que desciende, cierra la puerta en las cuatro direcciones. Desde la corona, sal y sigue el camino de la horquilla que te lleva hasta el reino._

Makoto Tohsaka comenzó con la invocación del ser más poderoso que podría contemplar en su vida.

— _¡Escucha mis palabras! ¡Mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo, y tu espada creará mi destino! ¡Si escuchaste la llamada del Santo Grial y obedeces mi voluntad y razón, entonces, responde!_

— _Por este medio juro que seré todo lo bueno en el mundo eterno; que derrotaré todo el mal que existe en el mundo eterno._

Maxwell, ayudado por una de sus múltiples anotaciones, consiguió recitar la invocación para traer a este mundo a su Servant.

— _¡Tú, de los siete cielos, vestido de la gran Trinidad, sal del círculo de restricción! ¡Guardián de la balanza celestial!_

Ariasviel alzó su voz, retumbando en las paredes de la antigua sala del castillo de los Einzbern. Con sus palabras, una luz cegadora dio nacimiento a un Espíritu Heroico…

Capítulo 1. Parte 6.

Fuyuki pasaba su última noche en calma antes de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Pero allí, un hombre se preparaba para los acontecimientos. Llevaba ya varios días allí, residiendo en la iglesia de la ciudad. En esa iglesia, se le encargó a un valeroso hombre, hace sesenta años, la difícil tarea de mediar en el conflicto conocido como la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Su nombre era Risei Kotomine, un hombre con una ferviente fe en Dios, llamado a ser el juez de aquellos quienes buscan sus deseos, con la tarea de borrar cualquier indicio de que tal batalla esté sucediendo, a cualquier costa.

Risei, tras recibir información sobre los Masters de la Guerra y confirmar las clases que habían sido invocadas, se apresuró a descender hacia la sala de descanso en la bodega interior de la iglesia. Allí esperaba alguien a quien había tenido que interrumpir un momento para cumplir con su tarea.

Al abrirse la puerta, se desveló una sala iluminada; era pequeña, pero muy confortable, escondida en lo profundo del templo de Dios. En el cómodo sofá esperaba sentado de manera correcta su invitado; un joven vestido con humildad, que dejaba ver en su cuello una cruz, colgada de una sencilla cuerda.

—Disculpa la tardanza, David. La batalla se acerca y los Masters empiezan a presentarse oficialmente.

Risei, a pesar de haber tardado poco tiempo, se disculpaba con sinceridad. No sólo era un gran creyente, sino un gran anfitrión.

—No debe preocuparse, padre Risei.

A los oídos de David habían llegado muchas historias sobre el padre Risei, y parecía que eran ciertas. La fe emanando de su sola presencia, su noble cortesía y su sabiduría. Era digno de admiración que a su edad siguiera vivo, perteneciendo a la Orden del Octavo Sacramento y con una Guerra del Grial a sus espaldas.

—Como te decía, David, la familia Tohsaka, la familia Einzbern y otro mago extranjero han confirmado su participación en esta Guerra. La familia Matou no ha dado señales de vida y parece que el Grial ha decidido escoger a otro para suplir esa vacante.

Risei, antes de la interrupción, había estado contándole al joven sacerdote todas las reglas y procesos que requería una Guerra de tal magnitud. Estaba informando al que creía que iba a ser su futuro sucesor como árbitro. Porque, pese a la extraordinaria salud que poseía, sabía que otros sesenta años le harían mella.

—Esta iglesia es terreno neutral, y cualquier Master decidido a incumplir las normas podrá ver las reglas modificadas temporalmente para asignarlo como objetivo del resto de participantes. Además, es responsabilidad de nuestra institución preservar la vida de cualquiera que haya quedado libre de Servant…

Risei continuó con sus palabras, pero atento a todo se percató de un extraño gesto por parte de David e interrumpió la conversación. David se dio cuenta de que su gesto había sido descubierto, pero permaneció en silencio.

—David, ¿hay algo en mis palabras que te pone nervioso? No tienes de qué preocuparte si ese fuera el caso. Has sido enviado para que te instruya en tu futura tarea, así que hay que ser claros también con lo que te preocupa de ellas.

El padre Risei cambió, junto con sus palabras, su tono de voz; esta vez no iba dirigido a enseñar, sino a reconfortar a su sucesor.

—No, padre Risei, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Más bien me angustia el verlo equivocado en el verdadero motivo de mi visita. Lo cierto, padre Risei… es que su relevo será en esta Guerra.

Sobre la mesa, dejó una nota encabezada por un símbolo familiar para ambos. Risei tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla detenidamente.

"Estimado padre Risei, su fe y entrega en la tarea que hasta ahora ha cargado sobre sus hombros es digna de ser elogiada. Pero todo tiene un principio y un final y, queriendo que viva una vida alejada de peligros y con una tranquilidad más que merecida, debemos pedirle que cese en su tarea como supervisor de la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Estamos seguros de que el sucesor escogido aprenderá rápido y será un buen seguidor de su legado".

—Está bien, si así es como debe ser, aceptaré la buena fe de los que se preocupan por mí. A partir de ahora, me lleve donde me lleve la fe, un pedazo de ella quedará en ti, David. Acepta este cargo sin dudar de su noble causa.

Las palabras de Risei fueron las que se esperaban de alguien como él; un hombre que sabía que cada cosa en la vida tenía su momento.

—Yo también he de agradecerle por el día de hoy. Ha sido, sin duda, de los que más me han hecho crecer, de los que más me han afirmado en el verdadero poder de nuestro Señor. Que su fe jamás se acabe y que el verdadero Dios le siente a su lado en el lugar más alto de los Cielos.

David realmente agradecía todo el día que había pasado con Risei. Conocer a hombres como él sólo hacía más magnífico el brillo de Dios.

—Muéstrame tu brazo, hijo. Ahora es tu deber ocuparte de esto.

David remangó su camisa ante la petición de Risei.

Risei hizo lo mismo, y dejó entrever unas marcas rojas que se extendían hasta el codo. Los Sellos de Comando que quedaron sin usar en las anteriores Guerras.

—Dios es espíritu, y quienes le adoran deben adorarle en espíritu y en verdad.

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un intenso brillo carmesí, que dejaron sobre el brazo de David todo el peso de su nueva tarea.

Capítulo 2. Parte 1.

Aria estaba, una vez más, en su habitación. Hacía dos días que había invocado a su Servant, pero desde entonces ni Acht ni Gerade habían vuelto a dirigirse a ella. Si había algo que comunicar, una homúnculo sirviente se encargaba de ello.

Algo iba mal; sentía que el Abuelo estaba enfadado con ella, pero lo que más la entristecía era pensar que Gerade podría estarlo también.

—Master, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? Cada día que pasa perdemos tiempo. Tenemos que asentarnos en el terreno donde acontecerá la Guerra.

Archer no podía esconder sus ganas de ir hacia el campo de batalla. ¿O, quizá, era su deseo de abandonar aquel paraje nevado y solitario?

—Archer, debes ser paciente. El Abuelo y Gerade estarán preparando nuestra marcha.

El tono apagado de Aria se iba adueñando poco a poco de su verdadera y dulce voz; esto era fácil de notar para cualquiera, mucho más para un Espíritu Heroico que tenía conexión con ella. Una conexión única.

—Master… ¿estás disgustada porque no soy el dios que buscabais invocar?

Era una pregunta que Archer se había hecho desde el momento en que cruzó miradas con los Magos del Norte.

—No estoy disgustada con tu leyenda, ni con quién eres. Por ti mismo, también posees una gran historia. Es sólo que... quizá el Abuelo y Gerade me culpan de que nuestra afinidad haya sido la causa de tu respuesta y no la del mayor héroe griego. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Archer; para mí, eres el héroe ideal.

Las palabras de Aria mejoraron desde la última vez; seguía cabizbaja y no dejaría de estarlo hasta volver a ver a su hermano, pero aún así no podía disgustar a su Servant, alguien que había sido llamado para derramar, una vez más, sangre.

—Me alegra saber eso; me confortará para la batalla saber que lucharé junto a un igual de corazón. Jamás olvides que yo acepté tu llamada.

Esta vez fue Archer quien intentó que sus palabras animaran a su Master.

—Gracias, Archer.

Es todo lo que Aria pudo responder mientras su mirada se perdía en las piezas del puzzle esparcidas por la cama.

—Sólo una duda más, Master. Ya sé que el anciano es el señor de este castillo y el mago que te ha dado la vida, pero, ¿quién es ese muchacho?; ciertamente, se parece algo al resto, pero su procedencia parece distinta.

Archer tenía razón. Gerade había adquirido ciertos rasgos de los Einzbern a lo largo de los años, pero ninguna persona creería que realmente su origen era igual al del resto que habitaba en el bosque helado.

—Gerade puede parecer distinto, pero es igual que yo. Hemos sido un apoyo el uno para el otro fundamental. No sé nada de su pasado, él jamás habló de ello… Ni siquiera creo que lo recuerde. Pero un día, antes de yo nacer, llegó al castillo; dicen que fue salvado por el Abuelo en los bosques, pero… yo siento que…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Siento que vino hasta aquí para salvarme de la soledad; de esta blanca, desdichada y eterna soledad…

Archer procesó en su cabeza el sentimiento que su Master ponía en las palabras.

"La última vez que alguien apareció para sacarme de mi soledad, fue para…".

Algo interrumpió el pensamiento de Archer. Alguien se acercaba.

En un instante, una de las sirvientas del castillo abrió la puerta. Parecía nerviosa y con prisa, como si alguien pudiese aparecer de repente para castigarla. Tanto Archer como Aria lo notaron con claridad.

—Lith, ¿qué ocurre? Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Aria se dirigió a la sirvienta por su nombre; era una chica modificada para no ser idéntica a las consideradas verdaderas creaciones para el Heaven's Feel, como era Aria, pero en edad y dulzura eran similares. Fueron creadas a la par, y eso permitió que sus lazos se acrecentaran.

—Señorita Aria… me han dado un mensaje para usted. El señorito Gerade desea comunicarle el lugar donde os debéis reunir en Fuyuki.

Aunque habló con claridad, se le notaba tensa.

—¿Por qué no ha venido él mismo? ¿No íbamos a ir juntos a Fuyuki?

Aria estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa.

—Pero, señorita… ¿Usted no sabía que el señorito había marchado ya hacia Fuyuki? Lleva ya una noche en la ciudad…

Lith aumentó la sorpresa de Aria a la par que ella se sentía sorprendida por algo que también le parecía extraño.

Aria agachó la cabeza. Archer no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Bueno, no importa. Saldremos de inmediato. Dime, Lith, ¿qué te ha dicho mi hermano?

Y con el viento gélido azotando con fiereza el castillo, los tres quedaron unos instantes en total privacidad.

Capítulo 2. Parte 2.

El maestro de las sombras, Assassin, había recibido órdenes muy claras de su señor. Tenía que encontrar a los mejores magos de la Guerra y, una vez supiese de sus paraderos, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, debía informarle. Bajo ningún concepto debía tomar medidas por cuenta propia, ni siquiera matarlos.

Eso fue algo que le contrarió, pues él, una sombra sin nombre, con la eterna misión de acabar con los magos que en el pasado atentaron contra su noble causa, alguien con conocimientos de lo oculto, alguien que jamás había fallado una misión, era ordenado precisamente a hacer lo contrario que le hubiera gustado. Su Master, a pesar de saber todo esto, parecía no querer aprovechar tal ventaja.

Quería humillarlos por sí mismo.

Assassin y su Master tenían claros al menos a tres objetivos potenciales: las tres familias fundadoras de la Guerra.

Con un objetivo claro, se movió en la noche de Fuyuki, brillante bajo el esplendor de la Luna, y llegó cerca de uno de los distritos más rurales, en Miyama, lugar donde estaban, con toda seguridad, las mansiones de los Tohsaka y los Matou.

El primer lugar al que llegó parecía desprotegido. Aunque tenía una barrera mágica, parecía que sus habitantes, los Matou, no tenían miedo a una emboscada.

En las sombras, Assassin observaba el siniestro lugar. El sitio estaba completamente en silencio; tal calma sólo hacía que sus sentidos se agudizasen. Nadie mejor que los legendarios Hassan para saber que el peligro puede llegar incluso en el silencio de la noche.

Echando mano de uno de los compartimentos secretos que se perdían en su profundo manto oscuro, sacó las plumas de un águila que habitaba donde se regía su fortaleza en vida. Con unas palabras que se difuminaron tras su máscara de calavera, las plumas del ave comenzaron a erizarse y apuntaron a una dirección. Era así como, con su alquimia, el asesino de magos rastreaba a sus víctimas.

Con movimientos perfectos atravesó la barrera, y en pocos segundos ya estaba dentro de la mansión.

El silencio, aunque aún presente dentro de la mansión, se rompió en cierta medida por un eco macabro. Unos insectos parecían arrastrarse en su guarida sucia y repugnante.

Su agilidad, superior a la de cualquier humano, le permitía moverse por todo el lugar mucho más deprisa. Las plumas se tensaron aún más apuntando hacia una de las salas inferiores. Allí, la energía era más intensa.

Mientras descendía, el sonido pútrido envolvía más y más el lugar; en la mente de Assassin se llegó a formular la idea de si ese sitio pertenecía realmente a la vivienda.

Siguió hacia abajo y, poco a poco, sin saber el porqué, un miedo inconsciente se apoderó de él. Se trataba de un Servant, nada de lo que pudiera haber allí podría dañarle realmente. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa extraña sensación.

Cuando llegó abajo, su cuerpo entendió la fuente de esa extraña energía, de ese mal que se podía respirar por toda la casa. En el sótano, arrastrándose unos sobre otros, un mar de insectos dentados y apestosos estaban devorando carne humana. Sólo una vista aguda podía percibir bajo esa densa capa los trozos humanos que terminaban en nada.

Una sonrisa macabra y cascada le sorprendió a sus espaldas. Assassin, intentando rehacerse, se giró rápidamente y lanzó una pequeña daga.

La daga desapareció entre una gran cantidad de insectos alados que revolotearon alrededor.

Assassin saltó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre uno de los salientes de la pared, dejando bajo él al montón de criaturas babosas que se arrastraban por la habitación.

La sonrisa se hizo más intensa. Los insectos se entremezclaron y una cabeza se formó ocultando el resto del cuerpo bajo la mugre.

Un rostro infame, pérfido, ajustado al mal que poseía en su interior; un rostro que hace tiempo que dejó de ser humano, un rostro que parecía el de un monstruo.

El rostro era de Zouken Matou.

—Assassin, el Servant ideal para realizar una emboscada y matar sigilosamente y con eficacia a sus presas… No tan fuerte como otros dignos héroes, desde luego, pero sí lo suficiente como para acabar con casi cualquier mago de esta era. Un espíritu creado en honor a la leyenda del Viejo de la Montaña…

Assassin no pudo mediar palabra. Ese ser le asustaba, y no quería quitarle el ojo de encima. Si había sido capaz de encontrarlo sobreponiéndose a la habilidad especial de su clase, era porque debía ser realmente peligroso. Alguien que puede ver en lo más oculto de la noche, es una verdadera amenaza para quien acecha amparándose en ella.

—Oh, vamos, Assassin… ¿Te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para acabar con la vida de este pobre anciano, que no tiene ya dientes suficientemente jóvenes para alimentarse por sí solo?

Zouken acompañó sus palabras con otra risa, esta vez tan profunda que caló hasta los huesos a Assassin.

—Aquí no encontrarás nada. Además, parece que ni siquiera estás dispuesto a hablar. Ve, Assassin, lucha mientras puedas, y recuérdale a tu señor, que esta casa no tomará parte en esta Guerra, pero que si lo desea, le invitaré a festejar su sufrimiento.

Y con una sonrisa burlona, que no obstante entrañaba una gran amenaza, se disipó entre el mar de insectos. Assassin aprovechó para huir y no volver nunca más a esa casa de los horrores.

Capítulo 2. Parte 3.

Los informes médicos dejaban la misma incertidumbre de siempre. Daba igual a quién recurriera o cuánto tiempo gastase, nadie sabía decirle qué era esa extraña marca que apareció en la mano de su hija. En su delirio, Joseph llegó incluso a pensar que era la marca de la muerte que, esta vez sí, aparecía para llevarse definitivamente a su hija.

Quizá fuese lo mejor para ella. Morir, al fin y al cabo, la alejaría de su sufrimiento y permitiría que descansara en paz a pesar de haber amado a un padre tan despreciable.

Tal vez la Muerte le había estado dando tiempo para decidir si entregaba su alma a cambio de la de su hija. Pero todo eso era innecesario. La Muerte debía saber que esa decisión ya la había tomado hacía mucho tiempo.

Su hija seguía floreciendo, pero sin alma. Los años pasaban en su cuerpo, pero las experiencias y vivencias de una persona normal eran algo que no podía disfrutar en su estado.

El dolor y la culpa atormentaban a Joseph. Su hija no amaría por su culpa; tampoco reiría y ni siquiera lloraría. Sentía que le había arrebatado todo lo que significa buscar la felicidad.

Ese sentimiento aumentó en los últimos años aún más el desgaste de su cuerpo. El agua se hacía pastosa en su boca, la comida le sabía a tierra, y era en esos momentos cuando la voluntad de algún amigo le hacía seguir viviendo.

Esa noche, nuevamente, le golpeó la tristeza y, sentándose en un sillón polvoriento y mirando hacia ningún sitio, esperaba la llamada del reloj que, con cada campanada, desagarraba más y más su interior. Con total insensibilidad, su mente abandonó su cuerpo y quedó paralizado en su asiento.

Fue entonces cuando, en lo profundo de la noche, el sonido del timbre de la puerta devolvió su mente a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Era extraño que alguien tocara el timbre a esas horas, pero estaba tan familiarizado con lo extraño que no dudó en ir a mirar quién era. Al observar por la mirilla de la puerta, notó que enfrente había una figura.

Se trataba de Frank, un doctor inglés al que había contactado para consultar sobre las marcas que le habían aparecido a su hija.

"¿Por qué habrá venido desde tan lejos?". Esa pregunta recorrió la mente de Joseph mientras abría la puerta.

—Doctor Frank, me alegra su visita. Usted, al fina…

Sus palabras se pausaron al ver cómo el doctor, cabizbajo y muy estático, como en trance, comenzaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

—Ser amado… Ser amado… Ser amado…

El doctor repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Joseph empezó a sospechar más y más de la situación. Algo raro ocurría con ese hombre.

—Doctor… parece que no se encuentra muy bien, y además no son horas de hablar. Creo que será adecuado que nos reunamos en otro momento…

Pero, cuando Joseph se disponía a cerrar la puerta…

—Ser…

Con un impulso tremendo, el doctor Frank se abalanzó sobre Joseph mientras intentaba estrangularlo.

Ambos forcejearon por toda la casa; en uno de los empujones, el doctor fue a parar contra el reloj de cristal, que se partió al instante, dejando la hora clavada en la media noche.

Seguían peleando y Joseph, en un mal movimiento, se cayó sobre la mesa del comedor.

El doctor, enloquecido, tomó la ventaja y volvió a posar sus manos sobre el cuello de Joseph.

Tras unos instantes, Joseph perdió el deseo de luchar. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y cuando estaba a punto de recordar cuando su hija sonreía, anticipando sus últimos instantes de vida, el sonido de algo cayendo en la planta superior, donde estaba enclaustrada su hija, le devolvió las fuerzas.

Con su cuerpo, fue buscando una posición más eficaz. Una de sus manos intentaba separar a su rival y con la otra abrió el cajón bajo la mesa en busca de algo que le pudiera devolver la ventaja.

Al final, consiguió encontrarlo. Una vieja pistola. La tomó y golpeó con la culata del arma con una fuerza que no pensaba que pudiera haber tenido nunca, ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor vigor físico.

El doctor Frank quedó tendido en el suelo y, sin mirarlo, Joseph comenzó a subir a pasos agigantados las escaleras.

Llegó hasta la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, cargó contra la puerta, partiendo el cerrojo en el proceso.

Sus ojos fueron ascendiendo; lo primero que encontró fue la mano de su hija, que caía por el borde de la cama y el marco de una fotografía bocabajo.

Todo fue más terrible cuando miró un poco más arriba, pues allí, junto a su hija, vio a un hombre totalmente desfigurado sujetando la mano que tenía la marca.

Joseph lo apuntó con su arma.

—¿¡Qué es lo que buscas!? ¡Deja a mi hija en paz, aléjate de ella!

Joseph parecía mucho más fiero que nunca.

—Vengo a solucionar tu problema; vengo a arrebatar este estigma inmerecido a tu hija. ¿No es lo que deseabas?

Las palabras del desconocido casi le hicieron perder la guardia, pero el ambiente lo mantuvo alerta.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hija? No sé quién eres, ni sé qué pretendes, pero vas a tener que irte ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, dispararé.

Joseph no tenía intención de ceder.

—¡Mírame, maldita sea! ¡Esta niña no puede tener un deseo mayor que el mío! ¡Esto sólo será peor para ella! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que desee, nunca podrá disfrutarlo!

El desconocido empezó a perder la calma.

—Tú no entiendes nada de los deseos de mi hija. Vete, es mi último aviso.

El sudor empezaba a fluir por la palma de la mano de Joseph Cylinder.

—Ya veo… Encima se trata de alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima idea… ¡No puedes desear algo que desconoces! No me dejas otra opción. De todos modos, era lo único que podía hacer…

El hombre desfigurado sacó un enorme cuchillo de su cintura. El rostro de la niña se reflejó en el arma y brilló hasta los ojos de Joseph.

Joseph mantuvo su mirada fija en ese hombre. Estaba listo para apretar el gatillo, pero…

Su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Una extraña fuerza esfumó todos sus pensamientos y, ahora mismo, sólo podía mirar.

El desconocido hizo gestos de negación con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera puedes resistirte a eso… ¿Quién habrá puesto la barrera de esta casa entonces? Hm, no importa.

Un extraño temblor sacudió la casa, de tal modo que el desconocido también se sorprendió.

Movido por una inesperada prisa, alzó su cuchillo para cortarle el brazo a la desprotegida muchacha.

Lo que aconteció después no duró sino un instante.

El cuerpo de Joseph se liberó y, durante un momento, su visión se volvió borrosa. Cuando la claridad volvió, su hija ya no estaba en el lugar donde solía estar y el cuerpo de aquel hombre yacía sobre la cama con su propio cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Mientras Joseph procesaba todo lo que había visto, otra misteriosa figura hizo aparición. Se trataba de un hombre enmascarado.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

Lo extraño de la situación no hizo dudar a Joseph de su objetivo: el bienestar de su hija.

—No te preocupes; está a salvo, en el salón. Ella me ha traído aquí.

El hombre respondió, confundiendo más a Joseph. A pesar de eso, éste bajó por la escalera rápidamente y, frente a la chimenea, en el sofá, se encontraba su hija, sin ningún rasguño.

Encendiendo el fuego, se encontraba aquel hombre con el que había hablado en el piso superior unos momentos atrás.

"¿Cómo ha podido…?".

Antes de finalizar su pensamiento, Joseph fue interrumpido.

—Creo que debemos hablar. Debes saber algo importante.

Capítulo 2. Parte 4.

Los preparativos para la Guerra continuaban en cada bando; eso también incluía a la Iglesia, pero David, el nuevo supervisor, no tenía intención de actuar como se esperaba de él; porque, en el fondo, él también tenía su propio deseo, un deseo que la Guerra por el Santo Grial le ponía mucho más cerca. Debía cazar a alguien y sabía a ciencia cierta que su objetivo era uno de los participantes.

Ese objetivo era alguien tremendamente peligroso. Ahora mismo, esa presa estaría resguardada por un espíritu del pasado, pero eso no le importaba; estaba convencido de algo: su situación sólo podría acabar con la muerte de uno de los dos.

Era muy temprano, pero debía partir raudo. La ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para que, incluso a alguien como él, entrenado, le costara desentrañar sus escondrijos.

Él tenía un arma poderosa, a pesar de eso. Su fe en la victoria y en su noble causa y, como todo buen sicario de Dios, poseía bajo su ropaje un número amplio de Llaves Negras, el arma conceptual y versátil con la que combatía.

La sala donde se relajaba el padre Risei había pasado de conservar buen vino a un lugar de rezo, tensión y logística para David. Allí levantó su base de operaciones.

Mientras se encargaba de ultimar los detalles de su búsqueda usando la información que ya poseía de su rival, sintió una presencia extraña que provenía de la capilla.

Luchando contra múltiples peligros David había conseguido una gran percepción y, sobre todo, una gran calma a la hora de actuar.

De las empuñaduras de las Llaves Negras, aparentemente sin hojas, empezaron a surgir unos filos espirituales. Con ellas preparadas para el asesinato, subió con sigilo hasta la capilla donde aún se podía sentir esa extraña presencia.

Oculto tras una puerta lateral y moviéndose con agilidad entre las sombras, pudo observar la figura de un hombre cubierto por harapos rasgados que cubrían su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza contra el suelo y frente a la cruz, ese hombre estaba murmurando palabras de alabanza.

—Dios, ten misericordia. Dios, óyele. Dios, Padre de los Cielos, ten misericordia. Dios, sálvalo…

Al ver el curioso rezo de aquel hombre y su fe fluyendo por esas palabras, David guardó su arma y sacó la otra parte del hombre que era, alguien que gustaba de compartir la fe, siempre y cuando fuera verdadera.

—Tus palabras rebosan de un espíritu que las empuja con fuerza. Pero dime qué rezo es el que profesas, pues pese a sentir tu buena intención al pedir al Señor, de esa manera no te traerá el perdón que buscas.

David entendía de otro modo aquel rezo. Las palabras de ese hombre eran distintas, quizá demasiado personales.

—Sacerdote, estas palabras no son para mí, ni para ti. En ti puedo ver la fe, aunque mis ojos no te miren. Pero, aún así, esta alabanza que dirijo al Cielo es por alguien mucho más importante para mí, y si realmente lo conocieras, para ti también lo sería.

Las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban por toda la capilla tan fuerte que transmitían una sensación de única e inquebrantable realidad.

—Si es así, háblame de él. Sea quien sea por quien buscas ese perdón, ha de ser realmente digno, si has llenado de unas alabanzas tan sinceras el hogar de nuestro Señor. Vamos, está en mí escuchar sobre los grandes hombres.

David, con las pocas palabras que había dicho ese hombre, sólo por cómo sentía su rezo, su voluntad sincera, empezó a sentir una tremenda curiosidad por saber más sobre ese gran misterio.

—Por sus frutos lo conoceréis.

Tras ello, el hombre calló. David entendió entonces que aquel hombre era rico en su palabra y en su misterio. Por un instante, abandonó su misión y se arrodilló junto al hombre.

Y cuando salió de un fructífero estado de adoración, se dio cuenta de que la noche había llegado y de que aquel hombre había desaparecido.

Capítulo 2. Parte 5.

—Debo admitir, Príncipe, que me ha sorprendido que esa Espada Sagrada perteneciera a vuestra leyenda. La gente había hecho más por recordar el poder de vuestra lanza.

Makoto Tohsaka había conseguido invocar al Espíritu Heroico que deseaba. Sin embargo, no había sido bajo la clase Lancer, sino bajo la clase Saber. Eso sólo podría suceder si la clase Lancer hubiera estado escogida de antemano. Para Makoto, tal cambio no había supuesto una gran pérdida. El único héroe que hubiera aceptado de buen grado había respondido a la llamada.

—Es cierto que en esta época son mucho más conocidas mis hazañas con la lanza, pero mi espada también fue una fiel aliada. Sé que ha habido héroes posteriores a mí que han logrado grandes cosas con ella, pero eso jamás rompería mis lazos con la gran Durandal.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Muchos héroes han sido eclipsados por los poderes de sus Noble Phantasms, pero me consta que ese no es vuestro caso. Vuestra capacidad para manejar con valentía y efectividad todo tipo de armas está fuera de toda duda.

Desde que respondió a la invocación, Makoto no vaciló en creer que su Servant, se manifestase en la clase que se manifestase, seguiría honrándolo con su fuerza, su espíritu y su aptitud.

—Yo también he de admitir algo, Master. Cuando recibí información sobre esta época, creí que algo fundamental había cambiado en los hombres, pero tus palabras y tu actitud me hacen ver que se mantiene algo del saber estar del pasado. Por ello, te juro por el pacto que hemos hecho, que lucharé hasta el final contra mis enemigos, del mismo modo que lo haría si portara mi lanza.

Un hombre como Saber era capaz de intuir cómo eran las personas con tratarlas durante un tiempo, aunque éste fuera limitado. Haber sido llamado a un lugar tan lejano, muchos años en el futuro, no le haría perder ese don. Cada palmo de la mansión, y cada palabra que su Master le dirigía, le hacía estar aún más preparado para afrontar con plenas garantías la Guerra por el Santo Grial, pues todo ello hablaba en favor de Makoto.

—Agradezco vuestra voluntad, Príncipe. Sé que sólo vos comprenderíais el sentimiento cuando los mayores enemigos acechan la tierra que uno juró proteger.

Makoto Tohsaka, al igual que sus antepasados, se enfrentaba a la Guerra más peligrosa de la Nueva Era. Esa Guerra reuniría en sus tierras a seis codiciosos y peligrosos magos, cada uno con un Espíritu Heroico más terrorífico aún. No era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

—Ningún hombre ni ningún héroe atravesará estas tierras más allá de lo que tú, como señor, permitas.

—Entonces, vertamos su sangre en la costa. Haremos que nuestro honor se imponga a nuestros enemigos.

Makoto no pensaba esconderse. La Guerra por el Santo Grial era el motivo de su entrenamiento y de su orgullo.

El señor de Fuyuki y su aliado, de la clase más poderosa, se prepararon para combatir a cualquiera que se acercase a sus dominios.

Capítulo 3. Parte 1.

Noelia lucía aquella mañana como si fuera una chica frágil. En cierto modo, estaba agotada y dolorida por las crestas mágicas que se implantó de un modo brutal y sin medición en su cuerpo. El dolor en ese momento no era lo más intenso, pero era una gran maestra de la mentira y hacía parecer que realmente era algo muy vehemente; hacía ver que, verdaderamente, era una chica débil e inocente.

Un señor mayor que vivía en Miyama no tardó en caer en el engaño. Con paso firme se acercó a ayudarla.

—Señorita, vamos, traiga eso. Parece que pesa y se encuentra mal por ello, así que llevaré estas maletas hasta su casa.

El hombre sonreía constantemente mientras hablaba y cargaba las maletas y no quitaba ojo a la hermosa muchacha en apuros.

Noelia negó con la cabeza ante la ayuda ofrecida, pero el hombre insistió con gestos. Finalmente, creyó conseguir convencerla, aunque ella era realmente quien le había convencido a él.

El hombre, cargado con las maletas, siguió a Noelia hasta que, finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una de las casas al final de una pequeña cuesta.

—Se lo agradezco, señor. ¿Cómo puedo recompensarle? Ha sido usted muy amable.

Noelia le agradeció de tal forma que parecía realmente sincera.

El hombre estaba agotado; verdaderamente era un hombre mayor y cansado, pero Noelia tenía para él un extraño y salvaje encanto.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo estaré por aquí para lo que necesites; la maleta pesa más de lo que parece, espero que no tengas más como esa.

El hombre comentó eso con un tono burlón, aunque realmente no quería tener que cargar de nuevo con una maleta así de pesada. Pero, si ella se lo pidiese, quizá…

—Ah, otra cosa, aquí viven los Minamoto. No pareces su hija ni nada por el estilo. Perdona mi curiosidad, pero es raro ver gente nueva en esta zona, sobre todo para quedarse a vivir.

La curiosidad del hombre comenzó a florecer. Lo cierto es que era conocido por todos que esa casa pertenecía ya a alguien y ella no parecía tener rasgos asiáticos.

—No se preocupe, entiendo su curiosidad. Es cierto, no somos familia, pero es un intercambio cultural. Yo vengo a vivir unos días aquí y ellos van a mi país a vivir en mi casa. Es algo bonito, la verdad. Si desea ver un hermoso país, puede venir cuando quiera.

Noelia sonrió sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido no sólo convincentes, sino que, con toda seguridad, si ese hombre desease salir de su país, sería solamente con ella.

—Ya veo, ya veo… Pues espero que tu visita sea agradable, que encuentres lo que buscas y aprendas mucho de nuestro país. Una noche… o una mañana de estas, podríamos compartir junto a algunos vecinos nuestras costumbres.

Aquel hombre era una de las presas más amables que jamás había tenido Noelia.

—Eso sería genial. Estaré encantada de compartir un rato con vosotros. De hecho, si no es mucho pedir, ¿le parece que comencemos un intercambio cultural ahora?; por supuesto, como soy la invitada, debería empezar yo.

Noelia abrió una parte de su pesada maleta y sacó un gran número de bolsas más diminutas que, pese a estar cerradas, desprendían un agradable aroma.

—Estos son jabones cien por cien naturales, de mi tierra. Es una larga tradición allí. Tienen el aroma de la gente de mi país, que te lleva a degustar el verdadero cuerpo y espíritu de donde provengo.

Noelia disfrutaba mientras decía estas cosas. El hombre creía que se trataba de algo bonito y agradable.

—Muchas gracias, lo aceptaré de buen grado. Seguro que son exquisitos; mis amigos y yo los probaremos e intentaremos traerte un poco del sabor y del cuerpo de nuestro país, para que mejores tu ya seguro que exitosa técnica.

El hombre tomó en sus manos las siete bolsitas de jabón e hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

—Estoy segura.

Noelia sonrió y fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la casa y quitarse la máscara que había llevado todo el camino para pasar a su verdadera forma.

El lugar estaba oscuro y allí, en el salón, un hombre con el rostro desquiciado manipulaba con soltura la grasa del cadáver del señor Minamoto.

Noelia se quitó los guantes y volvió a ver sus Sellos de Comando; una de las tres marcas había sido borrada, y eso le recordó con amargura lo que había pasado cuando invocó a Berserker.

Ella siempre había creído que su bisabuelo había llevado con dignidad y con orgullo la marca de su familia y que, sin poder hacer más, murió a manos de los perros de la Iglesia, que le robaron a él y a su familia el tratado mágico que su antepasado y fundador había creado de su propia carne muerta. Sin embargo, el hombre que se encontró era alguien que creía estar maldito, un hombre que se enamoró de una persona que le traicionó y que no se alegró al regresar a la vida y ver que ella había acabado con la última descendiente de quienes traicionaron su confianza, de quienes lo trataron como a un monstruo.

Para ella fue un error el invocarlo fuera del influjo de la Luna. Quería hablar con él, pero sólo se amargó, así que decidió acallarlo con una de sus tres órdenes supremas atribuidas sólo a los Masters de la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Luego la Luna siguió avanzando en su ciclo y el influjo que cayó sobre Berserker hizo que Noelia no tuviera que gastar ni una sola orden más.

Le alegraba poder ver la crueldad y la técnica de su antepasado, pero el saber la verdad sólo la convenció de que la única manera de devolver el orgullo a su familia era ganando el Santo Grial.

Berserker, llevado por la locura, tomó parte del sebo y derramó gotas de su sangre sobre él. El sebo muerto reaccionó y rugió igual que el estómago del animal más hambriento.

Junto a él, la señora Minamoto yacía inconsciente. Entonces, Berserker le dio una patada y le devolvió la consciencia.

Intentó forcejear, gritar, pero no pudo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las lágrimas de la desesperación. Berserker dejó frente a la desdichada esposa los restos internos de su marido.

Hubo un instante de silencio; la bola de sebo comenzó entonces a tiritar, y de repente se abalanzó sobre la mujer, la envolvió y tapó sus gritos de agonía mientras era consumida por los restos de su marido.

Capítulo 3. Parte 2.

Había pasado toda la mañana por la ciudad dando vueltas, tienda por tienda, comprando comida y bebida a expresa petición de Rider que, por seguridad, se había quedado en el barco. Parecía que su vuelta al mundo le había abierto un apetito mucho más exquisito.

La marcha fue agotadora, pero Rider era un Servant admirable. Su petición no molestó a Maxwell, que con gusto marchó. Pero ahora, al fin, llegó a la costa donde tenía su lancha de emergencia para poder cruzar el pedazo de mar hasta su hogar.

El ritmo de barcos por la costa no había disminuido. En todo caso, parecía haber alguno más. Mientras se dirigía al interior, observando, se percató de que su barco ya no estaba allí. Sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

—Espero que Rider no haya huido con mi barco… No, no creo que él…

Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se pasó un buen rato dando vueltas. Por suerte, al hacer tanto tiempo que no necesitaba de su bote auxiliar, éste tenía combustible suficiente. Buscando, se dio cuenta de que cerca de un pequeño peñón estaba su taller flotante.

Llegó y empezó a notar la presencia de Rider allí, mirando hacia el mar, totalmente quieto, con la mente perdida. Maxwell no quiso pedirle ayuda y entonces tuvo que subir por sí solo el gran suministro que había comprado.

Finalmente, puso los pies sobre la cubierta y esa extraña sensación en el estómago desapareció.

—Rider, aquí está todo. Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo, pero al fin he vuelto. Dime, ¿por qué has movido el barco sin avisarme?

Rider era un gran capitán y seguro tenía un motivo. Pero no podía pasar por alto que, en realidad, ese barco tenía un dueño, y ese era él.

—Me invocaste de un modo muy llamativo. Nuestro rastro se encontraba allí; alguien con ciertas aptitudes mágicas podría rastrearlo. En tu ausencia, decidí mover el barco, así tenía algo que hacer.

Rider tenía razón, y Maxwell también sabía eso. Pero la emoción por la invocación le había hecho bajar un poco la guardia, y eso era algo que no debía volver a pasar.

—Hmm, es cierto, prometo estar más atento la próxima vez. Pero, por tu historia y por lo que he vivido, el mar es un poderoso aliado para nosotros. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de guardar toda esta comida. Espero que la disfrutes.

Cuando Maxwell agarró la primera tanda de bolsas y cajas, una risotada proveniente de Rider le llamó la atención y, con todo en las manos, giró hacia el Servant.

—¡No es para mí! ¡Qué inocente eres, Master! ¿Desde cuándo un espíritu necesita alimentarse como un humano? ¡Es para ti!

Y volvió a reír.

La cara de Maxwell se encendió.

—¿¡Quéeeeee!? ¿Me has enviado a por todo esto sólo para mí? Encima de que me engañas, mueves el barco, mi barco, ¿¡y me envías con toda mi ilusión a por algo que tú no necesitas!? ¿¡Qué es lo que buscas, Rider!?

Su voz se extendió por todo el horizonte y resonó por todo el mar. Maxwell se enojó, sin importar a quién dirigía sus gritos.

—Muy sencillo, Master. Se nota a leguas de qué pasta estás hecho; una persona grata, con voluntad y que no duda en sacrificarse por sus compañeros. Si hubiese dicho que la comida era para ti, no habrías ido. Y era necesario que hubiera bastante cantidad, así, dure lo que dure, en esta Guerra tendrás suficientes suministros como para no tener que volver a exponerte en ningún otro lugar. Ni a ti, ni a mí.

La voz de Rider era calmada y sincera. Lo cierto es que, para alguien como Rider, que con tantos compartió aventuras, era fácil ver esa voluntad en alguien como Maxwell. Si era obvio para la gente normal, cuánto lo sería para un señor de la piratería.

Maxwell quedó callado durante un instante, y eso sólo le daba la razón a Rider.

—Está bien… Todo esto lo has hecho por mí, así que te lo agradezco, Rider. Iré de todos modos a guardar esto en la bodega, si es que encuentro espacio entre tanto tesoro.

Tomó alguna bolsa más de paso, y se dirigió hacia el interior del barco.

—Tendrás suficiente espacio…

Las palabras de Rider fueron apenas un murmullo. Maxwell entró y, cuando por fin llegó a la bodega otra sorpresa de su Servant le esperaba. Una que incluso era más desagradable. En su ausencia, el hombre que atesoró tantas riquezas en su vida de pirata, había tomado todo lo que él había podido llegar a atesorar y lo había tirado en a saber qué lugar de los mares.

Maxwell estaba pálido; se podía sentir su verdadero enfado por el silencio sepulcral. No dijo ni una palabra. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el exterior a recriminar a Rider. Pero éste ya se encontraba en la habitación, frente a la escalera.

—Rider… cómo te atreves… Todo, todo lo que había ahí era mío, no tuyo. Eres tan indigno… ¿Tanto deseas tener tesoros, que has tenido que robar los míos? ¿Yo, que he de ser tu compañero en esta aventura? Sea como sea, devuélveme mis recuerdos, Rider.

A la seriedad de su rostro, se le unió un brillo rojizo que comenzó a surgir de sus Sellos de Comando.

—Espera, Maxwell; que no se te ocurra cometer una tontería. Lo que atesorabas no era realmente valioso. Dime, sinceramente, ¿tomabas esas cosas por puro egoísmo? No, yo creo que no. Yo he visto la codicia; sé lo que es la codicia y, para ti, había dolor en lo que guardabas. Esta Guerra es distinta a todas las que hayas visto. Tus viejos recuerdos no tienen cabida en este momento.

Con esas palabras, el brillo de los Sellos de Comando desapareció, pero el rostro de Maxwell aún seguía en llamas.

—Tú, que sabes de codicia; tú, que has atesorado joyas por grandes costas y has robado a grandes imperios… ¿Tú realmente sabías cómo debían sentirse aquellos a los que les robabas sus esfuerzos?

Eso sonó como un verdadero reproche salido del alma.

—Master, no morí mucho más viejo de lo que tú eres ahora, pero el mundo que mis ojos han visto en nada se parece a lo que tú has podido ver. Pese a eso, creo que puedes entender que todo tiene un motivo; si crees que soy codicioso, sí, es cierto, lo soy, yo robé y hundí mil naves y llevé a mil marineros bajo el eterno azul del mar. Si en el fondo deseas que vivamos bajo la misma bandera, deberás hacer una prueba de fe, deberás aceptarme y yo deberé aceptarte más allá de lo que nuestra historia diga de nosotros. Si confiamos sin ese prejuicio, entonces es cuando, de verdad, podremos entendernos.

Sus palabras se dirigieron hacia Maxwell con una mezcla de malestar por el terrible reproche y de comprensión hacia un hombre que había perdido todo lo que había conseguido.

—Yo… no…

Antes de que Maxwell pudiese responder, algo sacudió su cuerpo.

—Siento la presencia de otro espíritu. Estate alerta, Rider.

Rider asintió, preparado para afrontar la amenaza, si era necesario.

Capítulo 3. Parte 3.

Aria sabía que el azul del mar la sorprendería, aunque no tanto. Creía que el haberlo visto en puzzles y fotografías lo haría menos espectacular, pero nada de eso. La verdadera belleza sólo puede percibirse con los propios ojos y, realmente, el mundo de fuera era maravilloso.

La límpida brisa se deslizaba por su piel, le llenaba los pulmones y le hacía sentirse especialmente bien. Llevaba ya varias horas en el barco, pero allí estaba, quieta, disfrutando de cada minuto.

Y todo podría haber sido perfecto si no sintiera el desánimo de Archer. Eso, y que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su hermano.

"¿Dónde está… Llegará tarde…?".

Eran tantas las dudas de Aria mientras contemplaba la inmensa visión del mar, que se dejó contagiar un poco por la desdicha de su Servant.

—¿De todas las formas modernas para poder llegar aquí, por qué debía ser por este medio, Master? ¿Es una manera de hacer más dócil mi propia voluntad y minar así mi moral?

Archer, que estaba junto a su Master vestido con ropas actuales, no pudo evitar preguntar por tal decisión.

—No, Archer, no es por ti. Ellos saben que no pueden minar la moral de un hombre como tú con algo así. Es sólo que… era la mejor forma de llegar. Desde este punto, no les queda otra que aceptar que tú eres mi Servant y yo tu Master.

Aria intentó tranquilizar a Archer. Pero lo cierto era que, en el fondo, no sabía realmente el porqué de que Acht les hubiera hecho viajar por mar.

—Entiendo, Master. Y lamento que una visión tan especial para ti sea manchada por mis viejos e inevitables recuerdos. Quizá esta vez sea distinto. Quizá nuestro viaje no nos lleve a una soledad incluso mayor. Pero sólo cuando mis pies estén sobre el campo de batalla, sólo entonces mi corazón encontrará su paz y mi mente despejará sus dudas.

Archer no se sentía tranquilo, no hasta verse envuelto en la batalla. Hasta que no viera sus flechas penetrar en sus enemigos. Aprendió en su vida que sólo una vez entrado en batalla podía saberse quién merecía la pena para luchar codo con codo.

—Archer, prometo que no te abandonaré. Prometo que llegaremos juntos a la batalla y que volveremos juntos de ella. Sé que es difícil creer en las personas; sé que en tu vida sufriste una gran traición, pero esta vez será distinto. Esta vez, llegaremos juntos a la costa enemiga. Juntos llegaremos hasta lo más profundo de la batalla y obtendremos el premio por la victoria.

Aria empujaba sus palabras con el deseo de llegar a tierra firme. Ella intentaba por todos los medios hacer sentir mejor a su Servant, pero lo cierto era que, hasta ahora, sus palabras parecían forzadas. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más podría sostener la moral de un guerrero que, de un modo u otro, siempre revivía el peor momento de su vida.

Archer no respondió y siguió mirando al frente. Los barcos de alrededor se movían cada uno en su propio rumbo pero, por un instante, pudo ver como si todos esos barcos remasen hacia la misma dirección. Y también vio, también sintió como si el barco en el que iba viese aminorada su marcha hasta quedarse totalmente paralizado.

Como si, una vez más, fuese un espectador de los acontecimientos.

Aria se agitó y Archer, rápidamente, la miró a los ojos.

—Una barrera, qué extraño… Hay un enemigo por aquí cerca, y sabe que estamos aquí…

Sin saber cómo, una barrera mágica había sido puesta allí por alguien. Quizá alguien que intentaba vigilar sus espaldas, alguien con su guarida cerca. Un enemigo de la Guerra.

—Si logras ver a nuestro rival, podríamos atacarlo desde la distancia.

Archer estaba ansioso por comenzar; esta vez, no quería ser un mero espectador.

—Ahora hay gente y aún alumbra el Sol. Él nos ha sentido y, seguramente, sabrá que nosotros también. Si huye sólo podrá abandonar su guarida y no creo que quiera correr ese riesgo. Si es un rival digno, se preparará para nuestra llegada al anochecer. Regresaremos, Archer, te lo prometo. Tú empezarás esta Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Fueron estas palabras de Aria las que realmente prendieron el interior de su Servant.

"Héroe del pasado, conviértete en el sacrificio de esta Guerra. Muere para que todos sepan que el arco del más poderoso está aquí desde el principio".

Con ese pensamiento, Archer pretendía mantener su cabeza ocupada hasta que la noche iniciara la caza.

Capítulo 3. Parte 4.

Entre las calles de Miyama, dos vecinos hablaban de rumores; rumores que se habían extendido con bastante rapidez.

—Así es, como te digo. A mí ya son dos conocidos de confianza los que me han hablado de esa luz cerca del puerto. Un extraño brillo seguido de una niebla fantasmagórica. Algunos dicen incluso que de ahí surgió algo.

Aquel hombre, aunque oía una y otra vez ese rumor, no podía creerlo. Qué persona normal creería algo así.

—Sí, a mí me ha contado mucha gente ya sobre ese rumor. Uno de ellos fue mi hijo, que ya sabes que trabaja por esa zona. Se quedó un poco más tarde porque se le acumularon los quehaceres y lo vio con sus propios ojos. Mi hijo jamás me ha mentido, pero, ¿un barco fantasma, aquí, en Fuyuki? No sé…

Realmente, creer en esa clase de apariciones era algo que el mundo estaba perdiendo. No se lo podían creer, y la necesidad de verlo por ellos mismos, el ver algo extraño y nuevo, era algo que despertaba cierta curiosidad en cualquier humano.

Se perdieron en especulaciones sobre si era un OVNI o algo del ejército. Ambas cosas parecían igualmente insólitas en esa zona.

Los hombres hablaban y hablaban, sin percatarse de que esas palabras no quedaban solamente entre ellos.

—El rumor se está extendiendo y la gente parece estar animada a acercarse al lugar. Eso no es nada beneficioso… No pondré en duda lo estúpidos y poco discretos que pueden ser algunos. Pero, en algo tan importante, creía que el sentido común podría hacerse hueco en cualquiera. Por lo que se ve, la forma de los hombres gira sobre un mismo eje. No puede cambiarse al que es así por naturaleza…

Makoto Tohsaka observaba desde su mansión mediante los familiares la conversación que estaba aconteciendo entre aquellos dos hombres. Una situación que en otras ocasiones no suponía riesgo alguno, pero ya habían pasado varios días y nadie acallaba los rumores. Debido a la curiosidad de las personas, podía ponerse en peligro la privacidad de la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

—Es una situación peligrosa. Si esto se extiende, como dices, y se destapa la Guerra, las consecuencias pueden ser horribles. Pero luchar contra espíritus que son realmente poderosos, mientras intentas ocultar el rastro, es imposible para ningún participante. Cuando tu vida está en juego, es peligroso preocuparse por los detalles.

Saber sumó su preocupación a la de su Master. Precisamente él, que había luchado en muchas batallas mientras vivía, sabía que una guerra era algo que no podía ocultarse.

—Sabía que entenderíais lo importante de la discreción, Príncipe. Vos habéis podido ver los desastres que pueden suceder por el deseo irrefrenable de los hombres. Si algo así llegase a extenderse, podría ser difícil de eliminar incluso para la Asociación de Magos. Y si la gente se desesperase por cumplir su propio sueño, la masacre sería la más grande de la historia. Sin embargo, tenéis razón. Es complicado mantener esto en secreto mientras se lucha a muerte.

—Así es, Master. Sin embargo, recuerdo que me hablaste sobre el papel de la Iglesia en esta Guerra. ¿No se supone que enviaron un supervisor para encargarse de eliminar los rastros indeseados? Creo que esa es parte de tu preocupación, ¿verdad?; han pasado unos cuantos días ya y no se ha tenido noticia alguna de él.

Saber comprendía el desastre de una Guerra sin reglas, sin nadie que pusiese algo de nobleza y neutralidad. Era lógico que para su Master, miembro de la familia que dispuso esta tierra para la batalla, el caos no fuese de su agrado.

—Es cierto, nada se ha sabido del supervisor. Está prohibido espiar cerca de la iglesia, pues es territorio neutral. Tengo la sospecha de que, quizá, algún otro Master haya acabado con él, pero si no fuese así y enviase a mi familiar y lo descubriesen, muchos enemigos tendrían excusa para aliarse contra nosotros por incumplir las normas. Llegados a este punto, creo que debemos dirigirnos hacia la iglesia lo más rápido posible. Debemos ir en persona y estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar, Príncipe.

Saber no añadió nada. Makoto Tohsaka se preparó rápidamente para partir hacia la iglesia de la ciudad, y ambos abandonaron la mansión directos hacia su objetivo.

Assassin, mientras tanto, había escuchado toda la conversación entre Saber y Tohsaka. Quizá ahora que habían dejado la mansión y sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, era momento de regresar a donde se encontraba su Master con el mismo sigilo e informarlo.

Era hora, a su juicio, de envenenarlos y acabar con ellos.

Capítulo 4. Parte 1.

Ya quedaba poco para anochecer y los últimos rayos de luz empezaban a desaparecer para dejar paso a la oscuridad. Aria y Archer, sin pausa alguna, se habían dirigido hacia el lugar donde Gerade les citó. Su llegada fue muy puntual; había que evitar retrasos para no pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de sitios asegurados. Una enorme escalera de piedra ascendía hacia lo alto del monte.

En lo alto del monte Enzô, se levantaban las paredes del templo Ryûdô.

Archer estaba desmaterializado para no levantar sospechas, pero de todos modos se mantenía muy cerca de su Master, con todos los sentidos atentos ante una posible eventualidad. Entonces, notó algo.

—Master, alguien está descendiendo. Creo que se trata de tu hermano.

Al poco de decir eso, su impresión fue corroborada. A sólo unos metros ya estaba su hermano Gerade, con el semblante de siempre, ese que le daba seguridad. Y con el cuerpo estático pero con los sentimientos agitándose, observó cómo sin haber bajado hasta el final, su hermano le hacía señas con las manos.

Aria comenzó a ascender y sus ojos se miraron más de cerca. Ella también veía esa emoción en su hermano y eso le hacía muy feliz.

—Vayamos arriba, Aria. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Apoyó su mano en la espalda de Aria y juntos subieron por la empinada escalinata.

Finalmente, ante ella, se reveló el magnífico templo, un templo que conservaba una tremenda aura ancestral, totalmente opuesta a la que había tan sólo unos metros abajo. Se dirigieron hacia el interior hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cuando Gerade cerró la puerta, Aria le achuchó con los brazos fuertemente, con todas las ganas de los que no habían podido verse durante días.

—Hermano, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo desde el principio? Tenía a Archer con nosotros, él podría habernos protegido. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

Aria había perdido toda la tensión del viaje y eso le impidió parecer siquiera un poco enfadada.

—Lo siento, lo siento… El Abuelo creyó que era lo mejor. Yo debo asegurar tu victoria, debo asegurarme de que vives. Yo tampoco quería dejarte, pero era lo mejor. Siento los días que te dejé sola, pero ahora no debes preocuparte; estoy aquí, contigo. Todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Gerade, sin apartarla, le habló de un modo que pudiera transmitir el dolor que le había supuesto hacer algo así.

—Pero vamos, hermanita, vamos a sentarnos. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Es duro, pero no debemos olvidarnos de que esto no es un viaje de placer. Es una Guerra, y debemos pensar en cómo vamos a actuar.

Gerade sentía ser el artífice de que Aria volviera a la realidad, pero era totalmente necesario.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Los dos tenemos algo que decir, pero tú primero, por favor. Quizá sepas más cosas que nosotros, al haber estado más tiempo aquí… solo…

Aria no podía evitar que la pesadumbre recorriera su voz, pero en el fondo estaba lista para lo que fuese.

—Bien, veamos. Parece ser que el supervisor de la Guerra no ha dado señales de vida; no ha llamado a los participantes ni he conseguido encontrarle. Es muy probable que todos los Servants hayan sido invocados ya. Además, se han extendido rumores sobre la poca discreción de uno de los participantes. Todo apunta a que su base está en algún lugar de la costa entre la desembocadura del río Mion y la zona portuaria. Los Matou no tienen un participante para esta Guerra, y los Tohsaka no han hecho ningún movimiento hasta ahora.

Gerade había estado observando la situación días antes y, como tantos otros Masters, también se había topado con la evidencia de que algo pasaba con los enviados por la Iglesia y con los rumores del barco fantasma, que corrían como la pólvora.

—Sí, nosotros nos topamos con una barrera mágica en el mar, próxima a la costa. Después de lo que nos has dicho, sabemos con seguridad que la base de uno de los Masters esta allí. Él también nos detectó y, si sabe que hemos descubierto su base, no se arriesgará a abandonarla. Somos, de todos los participantes, los que mejor podemos encontrar el punto exacto de su escondite.

Aria, de un modo fortuito, era la que más cerco había podido poner alrededor de la guarida de uno de sus enemigos.

—No olvides, Master, que vamos a atacar esta misma noche. Debemos comenzar la batalla con el enemigo que menos ha sabido ocultar su presencia. Es lo que merece, y nosotros, que sabemos mejor dónde se encuentra, tenemos también el derecho de hacerlo nuestra presa.

Archer se materializó junto a Aria mientras añadía de su propia boca las intenciones que tenían para esta noche.

—Así es.

Aria demostró que estaba conforme.

—No, ni hablar. Por ahora, no vais a ir. Si hemos tomado este lugar como nuestra base, es por la ventaja defensiva que nos proporciona. Es un riesgo que te expongas cuando no conoces las habilidades del enemigo.

Gerade, tajante, intentó quitarles esas ideas de la cabeza de una manera lógica.

—¿Ventaja defensiva, dices? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir en algo en lo que mi Master y yo estamos de acuerdo? Además, qué clase de Guerra es esa en la que sólo se espera al rival desde una madriguera en una colina.

Archer no estaba conforme con lo que había comentado Gerade. Realmente era consciente del peso que tenía para su Master aquel chico, y eso podría arrebatarle su deseo de ser uno de los primeros combatientes.

—Archer, soy quien ha cuidado de Aria antes de que tú aparecieses. Me preocupo por ella. Tú, por suerte o por desgracia, sólo estás de paso, así que no intentes saber qué es mejor para ella. Sé bien de ti y sé la necesidad que tienes de llegar antes que nadie, de no dejarte guiar por nadie, pero, ¿me preguntas que desde cuándo en una batalla se ha de ser paciente mientras se espera en un monte? Desde que, por desagracia, en tu leyenda…

Antes de que Gerade pudiese terminar su reproche y de que Archer atacara a su interlocutor, ambos notaron el descontento de Aria.

—¡Parad!; está bien, Archer, mi hermano tiene razón. Debemos esperar, necesitamos tener paciencia. Prometo que tendrás tu batalla, pero no podrá ser esta noche…

Con esas palabras de Aria, Archer entendió que Gerade se salía con la suya.

Archer no deseaba empezar con mal pie con los que serían sus compañeros en esa batalla, sobre todo con su Master. En el pasado no le fue bien de esta manera.

—Pero, hermano, dime una cosa. ¿Por qué esta será nuestra base y no el castillo? Su barrera es segura, es muy fácil perderse si no conoces el camino y, si el rival fuese poderoso, aún tendríamos margen para huir.

Lo cierto era que el castillo que los Einzbern habían tomado como base desde tiempos antiguos no había sido descubierto por nadie. Era el lugar más seguro; su barrera era extensa y sus caminos difíciles. Era, de primeras, la mejor opción.

—Esa será vuestra segunda residencia, según los acontecimientos. Es cierto que es un lugar más escondido, pero para Archer este será el lugar más fácil de defender; la posición elevada le da ventaja, además, la puerta por la que hemos entrado es la única accesible para un Servant. El resto está bordeado por una poderosa barrera de espíritus de esta montaña; el Servant que intente acceder por otro lugar quedaría seriamente debilitado, y el que intente ascender por vías normales se encontrará con un arco poderoso en un espacio reducido.

Gerade explicó perfectamente la idea. Era lógica y, para un Servant con los atributos de Archer, esa ventaja podía ser una gran baza.

Archer miraba fríamente a Gerade; por muy lógico que sonara incluso para el propio Servant, sus palabras anteriores no serían olvidadas.

Archer, desde el principio, ya sentía algo extraño en Gerade; pero, con esas palabras, había conseguido ganarse su enemistad definitivamente.

—Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de nuestra residencia? ¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?

Aria no quería separarse de él. El lugar era realmente seguro, podrían estar a salvo.

—No, hermana. Yo debo actuar aparte; no te preocupes, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Siempre te estaré observando, pero debo investigar, debo intentar informaros de todo lo que pueda. No creas que voy a romper mi promesa. Nunca te he fallado, y nunca lo haré.

La abrazó y le acarició el pelo ante la figura inmóvil de Archer.

—He de marchar. Debo aprovechar, antes de que entremos más en la noche. Nos vemos pronto, hermanita.

Cruzaron sus miradas por última vez y Gerade comenzó su descenso mientras los ojos de su hermana y de Archer lo observaban por última vez en quién sabe cuántos días.

—Un arco… Así que es así como me ve. Sólo así.

Para alguien que se convirtió en una leyenda, tal simpleza era algo doloroso.

—Un poderoso arquero, eso es lo que de verdad cree. Confía en él. Si confías en mí, también puedes confiar en él, de verdad.

La figura de Gerade desapareció y el cielo comenzó a nublarse, ocultando la Luna.

Capítulo 4. Parte 2.

Maxwell, algo más relajado, había pasado gran parte de la tarde sentado sobre las cajas de comida mientras se alumbraba con una vela. Sobre un papel fue apuntando todo lo que Rider había tirado; no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar. Incluso se lanzó al agua para ver si podía rescatar algo, pero no dio con ninguno de los objetos que le pertenecieron.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado estrujando su mente, sólo había conseguido recordar unas pocas cosas. Unos libros, algunos apuntes y algún que otro objeto con nombre raro que sólo él entendía. Sentía que Rider estaba arriba, pero no había vuelto a hablar con él en toda la tarde. Y, desde luego, si por él fuera, no lo haría en meses. Pero también sabía que, por desgracia, las circunstancias no eran las mismas, y realmente intentó hacer lo que Rider le dijo: confiar en él sin prejuicios, más allá de lo que otros hubieran dicho. Pero eso era algo muy complicado, sobre todo cuando había despreciado su trabajo y sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

¿Sería que Rider sólo aceptaba como verdaderamente digno lo que era de su agrado?

Maxwell no quería saber la respuesta.

Un Servant que se queda en lo alto de un barco todo el día, en silencio, y pensando en a saber qué ideas egoístas no le proporcionaba diversión ni aventura alguna.

Maxwell se tragó su orgullo por un instante y se levantó para ir hacia el exterior antes de volver a decirle cosas desagradables a Rider.

Pero Rider era aún más rápido y entró primero a la bodega.

Maxwell, al verlo, dejó el papel y la pluma a un lado y lo miró de frente, con el rictus totalmente serio.

—¿Vas a pasar más tiempo aquí? Ya no te queda en este lugar nada a lo que aferrarte, ¿por qué sigues aquí todo el rato?

Esa pregunta, para Maxwell, no era sino una estupidez.

—¿Por qué? Porque estoy pensando en cómo organizar este lugar para cuando me devuelvas todo lo que te has llevado. Estoy apuntando todo en un papel, y no creas que se me va a olvidar nada. Te juro que, aunque sea por todos mis Sellos de Comando, vas a devolverme mi historia.

Maxwell no cejaba en su empeño. No era de los que desistían.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues observando el océano desde arriba? ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente agua en vida, gran pirata?

Maxwell contraatacó con otra pregunta cargada de sarcasmo.

—Un hombre de mar no se queda observando el océano, sino la tierra que se divisa más allá. Vivir eternamente en el mar es algo aburrido para cualquiera; eso es algo que ya deberías saber, ¿no?

Esa respuesta zanjó la beligerancia de Maxwell a ese respecto.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿Para qué has bajado hasta aquí?

Maxwell no sabía qué era lo que verdaderamente quería alguien como Rider. Probablemente, nunca lo sabría.

Rider avanzó por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de su Master. Cuando llegó donde estaba apoyada la hoja de papel, la tomó en su mano.

—¿Esto es lo único que has podido recordar?

Rider mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el papel mientras hablaba.

—Son demasiadas cosas para recordarlas rápidamente. ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde todo al instante, si era toda mi vida la que has tirado por la borda?

Maxwell intentó excusarse por su mala memoria.

—Ya veo. Vaya, el cielo está nublado.

Rider cambió repentinamente de tema.

—¿Y qué si está nublado? ¿Por qué cambias de tema? Que el cielo esté o no nublado, no significa nada. Nada, al menos, que tenga que ver con lo que estábamos hablando. Si quieres hablar de la climatología…

—Es de buen aventurero saber aprovechar el entorno. Es el momento de que nos adentremos en la ciudad y conocer un poco más sobre nuestros enemigos.

Las palabras de Rider pillaron a Maxwell por sorpresa. El Espíritu Heroico observó durante unos instantes la pequeña llama y el tenue humo que oscilaba en la vela.

—¿Cómo pretendes que nos adentremos? Mi barco no puede navegar por tierra y el río Mion tiene una ruta limitada.

Maxwell espetó su impresión demasiado rápido y no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que se le escapaba ante sus narices.

Rider sacó una bandera enroscada de su cinto, la desplegó y empezó a ondearla. Del viento que provocó apagó la vela, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Sabían que estaban ahí, pero no podían verse.

Un temblor sacudió el barco desde fuera.

—No olvides en qué clase he sido manifestado. Para un Rider no existe límite de terrenos; podemos ir por donde deseemos. Ahora bien, Master, prepárate para la noche.

Tras un breve silencio, Rider añadió algo más.

—Let's go to the Adventure…

Capítulo 4. Parte 3.

En el interior oscuro de una vieja fábrica abandonada, un hombre al que habían mancillado, un hombre que había sufrido la burla de un mundo que un día fue para él verdaderamente importante, engullía su odio mientras hilaba maneras de poder hacerse con su venganza.

Algún día, podría devolverle al mundo de los magos todo el daño que había sentido en sus carnes.

Había luchado por encajar más de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Su familia sufría una terrible desdicha; sus cuerpos, de manera incontrolable, se pudrían a cada año que pasaba. Es por eso que, con intenciones de poder perpetuar su agónica existencia, su fundador había aprendido los secretos de las marionetas. No obstante de ser una familia con sólo cuatro generaciones mágicas, sus sucesores habían conseguido grandes avances.

Pero, para el resto de los magos, esto parecía carecer de importancia. Esto hubiera estado bien para Fuhai Hensei, nombre que le dieron sus padres en un intento irónico por reafirmar quiénes eran. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando unos compañeros, dando rienda suelta a la crueldad intrínseca en el ser humano, hicieron que se volviera loco, dejando abierta una puerta peligrosa en la vida de Fuhai. Con una terrible rabia manando de su interior, el método que había servido en su familia para estabilizar sus vidas, ahora era usado como método para liberar su odio. Así, Fuhai dio muertes humillantes a cualquier mago que él mismo considerara un hipócrita.

Por eso, desde entonces, la tecnología que los magos rechazaban se convirtió en su forma de ocultarse; las armas de fuego, tan fáciles de usar y tan poco honorables, comenzaron a llenar, como si de órganos internos se tratasen, los cuerpos de sus marionetas. Cualquier taumaturgia es más compleja que el simple hecho de apretar un gatillo y, en muchas ocasiones, eso también se trataba de una forma más sencilla de destrucción que la propia taumaturgia. Grandes resultados con menos dedicación y conocimiento; por eso era que los magos rechazaban completamente la falta de voluntad.

Sus marionetas estaban preparadas con armas para cualquier alcance. Armas automáticas, semiautomáticas, explosivas… Todas ellas se repartían en, prácticamente, una docena de creaciones listas para desplazarse sobre cualquier terreno.

Caía de nuevo la noche y Fuhai se preparaba, un día más, para que fuera su compañera de trabajo. Desde que llegó apenas hizo pausas; había que ultimar algunas de sus creaciones, creaciones con un toque especial para todos esos magos insolentes que buscaban honorabilidad en un duelo dentro de una Guerra.

Sin quitar la vista de su tarea, notó que su Servant se materializaba detrás de él.

—Assassin, espero que tu exploración haya sido un éxito y que, sobre todo, hayas hecho caso a mi orden. Tú ya tuviste el placer de acabar con magos en el pasado, así que ahora me toca a mí saborear ese sentimiento.

Era un hombre bastante persistente a la hora de no hacer olvidar a los demás sus intenciones.

—Así es, Master. He investigado, como me pediste, y he podido corroborar que los Matou no van a participar en esta Guerra. No he podido localizar a la familia Einzbern todavía. Sin embargo, tengo buenas noticias sobre los Tohsaka: he podido atravesar con bastante facilidad su barrera mágica. El interior fue algo más difícil, pues también estaba protegido, pero finalmente lo logré y pude escuchar cada palabra de la conversación entre Tohsaka y su Servant. Es una clase poderosa la que ha invocado… La clase Saber.

Assassin había tenido alguna complicación a medida que atravesaba las capas defensivas de la residencia Tohsaka, pero el esfuerzo había dado sus frutos. Había podido averiguar, incluso, la clase del Servant del enemigo.

—Así que Saber, eh. Cualquier Espíritu Heroico capaz de encajar en esa clase será un rival formidable, je, je, je. Eso hará mucho más graciosa su caída. Por ahora, no investigues a otro que no sea él. Cuando no estén en su base, volverás y dejarás cierto regalo de mi parte.

No veía el momento de poner en práctica su trabajo. El hecho de que Tohsaka hubiera invocado a la clase Saber significaba que, realmente, quería tener una batalla digna. Eso despertó aún más sus ganas de humillarle.

—De eso quería hablarle, Master. Piensan salir en breves hacia la iglesia de la ciudad; si lograra atacar dentro del terreno neutral, su Servant tardaría más en reaccionar. Creo que es una oportunidad única para que ejecute su ofensiva.

Cuando Assassin daba a entender que la ofensiva sería cosa de su Master, demostraba que cuando se trataba de Servants más allá de Caster o de los Masters enemigos, no tenía impedimento en cumplir la orden de no atacar bajo ninguna circunstancia. El Servant Assassin conocía a la perfección sus limitaciones.

—Deberías haber empezado por ahí, Assassin. No podemos perder más tiempo; atacaré, como bien has sugerido. Tú llévate algunas cosas de aquí y ocúltalas, como sea, en su mansión. Si muere esta noche será perfecto, no lo negaré, pero si no es así, haremos que su muerte sea aún más ridícula. Morirá sin honor u orgullo alguno en su propio hogar; borraremos todo lo que ha atesorado estos años.

Su fijación en el miembro de la familia Tohsaka se volvió obsesiva con esas palabras. Matar de una manera tan blasfema al protector de Fuyuki, la familia que dispuso su tierra para la Guerra, sin duda sería un golpe moral para el resto de enemigos.

Capítulo 4. Parte 4.

Después de algunas horas, el vuelo de Joseph había entrado en el espacio aéreo de Fuyuki. En pocos minutos, por fin, llegarían a su destino.

Joseph aún creía que estaba loco. Aquel que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Caster le había contado historias espectaculares, extraordinarias. No sabía por qué; quizá por una leve esperanza, o porque la razón le abandonó hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero él sabía que ese Espíritu Heroico no tenía malas intenciones con él.

Su movimiento inicial debía ser, según creía Caster, buscar refugio. Caster decía que debían encontrar un lugar propicio para su taller mágico, o algo así. Una base donde pudieran esconderse y defenderse de posibles ataques enemigos.

Y, tras buscar, dieron con uno. En Internet, mediante algunas agencias que gestionaban vacaciones, descubrieron que en la zona de Shinto, un área vigilada y rodeada por un buen número personas estaba en proceso de construcción. Un gran salón donde se darían obras de teatro, musicales y otros eventos de gran envergadura. No era un lugar que Joseph desease, pues le traía demasiados recuerdos hostiles. Sin embargo, según Caster, era el lugar idóneo para desplegar sus habilidades. Él decía ser un ilusionista, igual que lo fue Joseph en su día; días que Joseph sólo podía recordar con dolor.

Joseph, finalmente, apartó la mirada del folleto y se decidió a intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Caster. Para poder tener algo más de discreción y evitar que la gente le tomara por loco, se dirigió a un pequeño aseo que había filas más atrás.

No había nadie haciendo cola, así que entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Caster, si estás ahí, maldita sea, respóndeme.

Uno de los problemas de los que Caster también habló fue que, al no ser él su Master, su invocador original, no tendrían conexión mágica alguna. Y el hecho de que su hija, la Master original, estuviese en ese estado, no permitía romper el contrato de manera pacífica. Así que él no podría sentir a Caster, y con total seguridad a ningún otro Servant.

—Estoy aquí, Joseph. Aunque no puedas sentirme, estoy siempre cerca, y he visto la manera en que mirabas los folletos. ¿Qué ocurre?

La figura de Caster se materializó. En aquel espacio tan diminuto para dos hombres, la máscara que Caster portaba casi tocaba la cara de Joseph.

—¿Por qué has elegido ese lugar? No pienso ir allí. Esos sitios son… el pasado para mí. No hay nada bueno en un lugar como ese.

Joseph quería dejar claro a Caster que él ya no deseaba estar en esos sitios, que ahora eran sólo pesadillas en los rincones más ocultos de su alma.

—Ese lugar es nuestro futuro en la ciudad. Puede que las circunstancias te hayan quitado la pasión, pero tú y yo, pese a esa muerte a la que estamos sometidos, seguimos siendo ilusionistas. Y esos lugares siguen siendo nuestra mejor baza; dominando el escenario, engañando a las masas… Ese es el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo y, por tanto, lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ya te dije, Joseph, que el resto de Espíritus Heroicos serían mucho más poderosos. Y también te dije que, para ejecutar mi carta del triunfo, necesito hacer preparativos en mi territorio.

Por su parte, Caster quería dejar claro a Joseph que, por mucho dolor que le causara, realmente aún seguía conociendo los trucos del ilusionista. Y que, si en el mundo entero existía un lugar apropiado para ellos, ese sería el gran salón de Fuyuki. Con su mayor parte construida, pero aún sin estar abierto al público, era la tapadera perfecta.

—Joder, Caster, puede que para ti sea perfecto, porque puede que tú aún sigas recordando el calor de los que te seguían. Pero yo sólo puedo sentir un terrible frío por el crimen que cometí en uno de estos escenarios.

Joseph nunca podría desechar esa sensación, y Caster no era quién para dudar de su dolor. Pero, aún así…

—Viejo obstinado. Sea como sea, iremos allí, así que déjate de tonterías. Si insistes en seguir quejándote, no tendré más remedio que llevarte a rastras.

Caster estaba cansado del pesimismo. Realmente podía entender a Joseph, pero sabía que si le hacía caso se encontrarían en una desventaja aún mayor; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una batalla en la que ya empezaban los últimos. Con esas últimas palabras, Caster se desvaneció.

Cuando Joseph intentó salir, con la cabeza agachada por el mal humor, se tropezó con algo.

—Caballeros, ¿no creen que es un lugar inapropiado para…?

La azafata se calló repentinamente. Joseph la miró, extrañado, y la azafata, a su vez, miró a una mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo?

Joseph no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Se habría percatado la azafata de que estaba hablando con un fantasma, o con algo peor?

—No, nada, disculpe las molestias. La señora creyó escuchar a alguien más en el interior del baño. Ha sido un malentendido, pero recuerde que sólo puede entrar una persona a la vez, no importa si son pareja. Es política de nuestra compañía, recuerde que viaja con más gente.

La mujer había avisado de que estaba escuchando a dos personas dentro del aseo, pero la azafata, al ver que sólo un hombre estaba en su interior, se sonrojó y sólo pudo recordarle las políticas de la empresa.

—No es algo que haya olvidado en ninguno de mis múltiples viajes. Pero gracias por su labor.

Joseph se abrió camino y dejó atrás a las mujeres, que aún se encontraban contrariadas.

Una turbulencia sacudió el avión lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Joseph tuviera que agarrarse a uno de los asientos. Observó cómo, alrededor de su fila, se aglomeraba la gente en las ventanas y murmuraban sorprendidos.

Un OVNI algunos, un satélite otros, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en describir lo que veía entre las nubes.

Joseph se acercó a su asiento y, pidiendo paso, pudo asomarse por la ventana.

Su rostro se desencajó del mismo modo que el de los demás. Allí, entre las nubes, se podía ver una enorme figura.

La figura de un barco flotante.

Capítulo 4. Parte 5.

El cielo estaba mucho más nublado que cuando salieron de la mansión; la noche se había vuelto más profunda y el silencio se había apoderado de todo el lugar. Aunque estaban en la zona de Shinto, las viviendas cercanas a la colina donde la iglesia se asentaba mantenían aún un toque antiguo.

Habían ascendido unos metros por la calle y ya podían ver, al fondo, un trozo del campanario.

Makoto Tohsaka había estado sintiendo, desde el ascenso, un pequeño rastro de maná. Había esperado a que se disipara, pero no lo hacía; eso confirmaba aún más sus sospechas de que alguien había decidido ir a la iglesia.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la iglesia, notó una gran fuente de maná. Saber se materializó con su vestimenta de guerra. Su mandoble se mantuvo estático, esperando la orden de su dueño.

Frente a ellos, una figura humana se apoyaba sobre uno de los pequeños muros de una de las viviendas.

Pero lo cierto era que la energía más intensa provenía del cielo. Tohsaka y Saber alzaron la vista y, reforzando su visión, pudieron ver lo que los humanos corrientes no podían.

Un barco se alzaba sobre la persona que estaba frente a ellos, ocultándose tras la tormenta. No era gigantesco, pero sus cañones parecían resoplar con el deseo de la batalla.

—Así que se trata de Rider. Tú has provocado el rumor entre la gente, y eso no beneficia ni un ápice a la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Supongo que no basta con el descaro que estáis teniendo ahora mismo, sino que, además, habéis venido aquí para enfrentaros a quien debería ajusticiaros por tal arrogancia. Sé que vuestra energía no es la que había estado sintiendo mientras venía hacia aquí pero, de todos modos, responded. ¿Qué interés tenéis en despertar rumores que perjudican esta batalla?

Tohsaka quería saber por qué Rider y su Master habían cometido tantos errores. O si, realmente, tenían alguna intención oculta que les hiciera querer desvelar la verdad a la gente.

Maxwell iba a responder, pero una voz grave le robó la palabra.

—Mago, deberías agradecer lo que hemos hecho, en todo caso. Advertir de nuestra presencia es un halago; yo soy el Rey de los Mares y es por eso que todo lo que hago en mi reino es sólo decisión mía. Y cualquier cosa digna de mi codicia tiene que saber que, sin importar la circunstancia, me pertenece.

Rider se mostró ante los presentes. Una silueta terrible, cubierta por el humo; un humo que desfiguraba su rostro espectral y diabólico.

Tohsaka miró aquella figura y se sorprendió. Sus parámetros eran inferiores en algunos casos a Saber, pero lo suficientemente peligrosos como para, acompañado por un buen Noble Phantasm, resultar un rival complicado.

—Rider, debes saber que esta tierra pertenece solamente a quien la ha custodiado durante siglos. Y aunque el mar que dices reinar bordee sus costas, lo que hay en tierra firme no es tuyo. Si realmente eres el Rey de los Mares, no dudaré en pedir debidamente permiso para que puedas cruzarlo, pero mientras estés en la tierra o en el cielo de Fuyuki, deberás ser tú quien conozca su lugar.

Esta vez fue Saber quien respondió a Rider. Saber, quien fue un heredero de uno de los mayores reinos de la antigüedad, había tenido que lidiar con los protocolos y la soberbia de otros reyes. Pero, más allá de su propia honestidad y bondad, alguien con la actitud de Rider no merecía que se le rindiera pleitesía.

—La tierra la gana quien es más fuerte. Y, con ello, la libertad de navegar por donde se quiera; y eso, Espíritu Heroico de la Espada, vamos a resolverlo aquí y ahora. Si vencéis, habrá sido justo y jamás, ni en la muerte, pasaré por este lugar. Pero, si yo soy el vencedor, sea con vuestra muerte o con el hecho de que aceptéis mi superioridad, esta tierra será tan mía como vuestra, y podré ser libre de moverme por ella como me plazca.

El que Saber hubiera hablado de quién es dueño de qué sin haber mostrado poder alguno, era algo que siempre había chocado con Maxwell.

—Al menos, Master de Rider, estaremos de acuerdo en que este lugar no es seguro para una batalla de este calibre… ¿Qué sentido tendría pelear por una tierra devastada? Nuestros Servants podrían hacer destrozos importantes. Saber y Rider deberán luchar lejos de la gente de este lugar, en lo alto de la colina. Allí podrán tener su batalla personal como mejor quieran. Nuestro duelo, sin embargo, puede producirse aquí. Deja que, hasta que demuestres ser merecedor de lo que pides, sea el dueño original de esta tierra quien decida dónde luchar.

Tohsaka esperaba que el descarado Master de Rider aceptara sin condiciones su proposición.

—Me parece justo. Yo mismo lo hubiera propuesto si tú no lo hubieses hecho. Esperemos a que los Servants se alejen y empecemos con esto.

Acto seguido, Rider y Saber se desmaterializaron y abandonaron el lugar.

Tohsaka y Maxwell no apartaron la vista el uno del otro.

Makoto Tohsaka sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño zafiro, que brillaba con un azul resplandeciente.

Maxwell apretó con sus guantes oscuros la pared, rasgándola con fuerza.

Maxwell observó cómo Tohsaka estaba a punto de lanzar la joya hacia él. En un acto reflejo, usó su otra mano para agarrar la pared y, en un instante, la arrancó convirtiéndola en un escudo robusto.

— _Nordwind._

Y, con una sencilla palabra de activación, la joya liberó la energía que tenía acumulada en su interior, desatando una fría y concentrada ventisca. El viento gélido impactó sobre el escudo de piedra y el frío comenzó a erosionar el muro, abriéndose paso hacia Maxwell.

— _¡Blaze_!

Maxwell abrió sus circuitos mágicos y dejó fluir la energía por ellos, reforzando la estructura del muro mucho más allá de lo normal.

Soltó su mano derecha y, con ella, dibujó una runa sobre el muro.

La runa se activó, haciendo que el muro empezara a arder. Cayó sobre el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, aunque el fuego siguió consumiendo la estructura.

Tohsaka seguía inmóvil mirando cada paso que Maxwell daba; su ataque había sido de prueba, y gracias a eso pudo averiguar dos cosas claras de Maxwell: su poder físico era sobrehumano y manejaba hasta cierto punto la magia elemental de fuego.

Sin embargo, Maxwell también pudo ver que su enemigo tenía afinidad con el hielo y, muy posiblemente, con el agua.

Maxwell había probado uno de los ataques de su rival, pero ahora le tocaba ver cómo se defendía.

Se dirigió hacia una de las farolas del lugar; la arrancó con mucha facilidad del suelo y, en un instante, la marcó con otra runa y la lanzó hacia Tohsaka.

La farola comenzó a arder, formando un enorme proyectil de fuego.

Tohsaka abrió sus circuitos y, con gran velocidad, se movió para evitar el golpe. Para Maxwell, Tohsaka se había convertido en un borrón antes de poder ser impactado.

Entre las nubes, podía escucharse el estruendo que advertía que la batalla entre Rider y Saber había comenzado ya.

Tohsaka y Maxwell se miraron a los ojos tras pausarse por el sonido que estaban provocando sus Servants. Sin decirse nada, sabían que la cosa estaba empezando a ponerse más seria. Maxwell sabía que su rival era poderoso, y Tohsaka jamás se fiaba de nadie. Si lo hacía, alguien como ese muchacho podría matarle.

Eran conscientes de que uno de los dos debía morir en ese lugar.

Saber se movía de un lado a otro, en todas las direcciones necesarias. Tras de sí, el suelo y los árboles caían hechos pedazos ante los cañonazos de Rider. El número de cañones y el hecho de que Rider podía dispararlos a la vez y sin descanso, dejaba a Saber sólo con la opción del combate evasivo. Aunque Saber intentara tomar la ofensiva, no podía alcanzar el barco debido a la lluvia de proyectiles.

En un momento de la continua ofensiva de Rider, cuatro cañones fueron disparados prácticamente a la vez. El primero pasó rozando la cabeza de Saber, que se encogió en el momento justo para evitar el impacto. Otros dos impactaron alrededor, con la intención de evitar su desplazamiento lateral.

El último fue lanzado contra sus piernas; Saber consiguió dar un salto hacia atrás y evitarlo, pero no pudo percatarse de algo: debido al resto de impactos, añadiendo el que provocó aquel cañonazo que rozó su cabeza, se formaron grandes hoyos en el suelo.

Saber, pendiente de no ser impactado por más cañonazos que se sucedían sin parar, uno detrás de otro, fue llevado a caer en uno de los grandes hoyos.

—¡Ahora, a toda potencia!

Rider gritó y los cañones apuntaron hacia el hueco donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Cañonazo a cañonazo, todos siguiendo una secuencia de impactos que mermaría las defensas de cualquier fortaleza; una lluvia letal que, sin duda, podría haber aplastado al mismísimo Saber.

El estruendo se detuvo y Rider, desde lo alto, mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel agujero. Pasaron unos segundos y nada se escuchaba desde su interior.

Rider, por un momento, se relajó, pero fue el aullido del acero lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad. Una de las bolas lanzadas por los cañones salió disparada en dirección al barco flotante.

Rider movió el barco todo lo que pudo, posicionándolo de un modo en el que el impacto fuera menor. Pudo conseguirlo y el impacto de la bala de cañón rozó el costado de la nave, arrancando partes del barco y dejándole una gran cicatriz que, de no ser por la perfecta maniobra de Rider, podría haberlo atravesado de lado a lado.

La figura de Saber emergió del agujero. Su cuerpo, incomprensiblemente, estaba intacto; su armadura aún relucía impoluta y su espada seguía con su perfecto brillo.

Rider, pese a su sorpresa inicial, volvió a encañonar a su objetivo.

Saber sujetó fuertemente la espada y comenzó nuevamente, con mayor atención incluso, a evadir el infinito ataque del monstruo de los mares.

El combate entre Tohsaka y Maxwell se había extendido por otras calles; cualquier persona normal pensaría que por allí había pasado alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza.

Tohsaka, consciente de la superioridad física de su contrincante, buscaba el combate a larga distancia. Maxwell, consciente de lo peligroso que era dejar a un mago como ese a una distancia larga, intentaba acortar la separación. Si no lo hacía, podría perder el combate fácilmente.

En un momento, Maxwell decidió cambiar su posición y ocultarse de Tohsaka.

— _Wasserblase._

Uno de los zafiros en la manga del traje de Tohsaka brilló.

Avanzó hacia donde el rastro mágico le guiaba; llegó entonces a un pequeño cruce y tomó el camino de la derecha. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para ver las marcas que había en las paredes y en el suelo.

Las runas se activaron y una oleada de fuego engulló a Tohsaka, que ni siquiera se movió.

Maxwell, situado en uno de los tejados, observó que una extraña burbuja azulada impedía el paso de las llamas, resguardando a Tohsaka en su interior.

Tohsaka lo miró, señaló con el dedo y de éste comenzó a formarse unas esferas negras que se lanzaron hacia Maxwell en ráfagas.

Maxwell saltó de un lado a otro con una gran agilidad; los impactos de aquellas esferas provocaban en los alrededores grietas equiparables a las de un arma de fuego de alto calibre.

"Mis guantes pueden resistir más que eso; no queda otra…".

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Maxwell se lanzó frontalmente hacia su enemigo.

— _¡Blaze!_

La energía mágica fluyó una vez más y la magia de refuerzo mejoró la resistencia y potencia de sus guantes.

Los puños reforzados comenzaron a golpear como si fuesen pelotas de béisbol aquellas esferas. La distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ambos.

Maxwell empezó a sentir cómo sus guantes comenzaban a deformarse.

No contó con que Tohsaka también comenzó a reforzar mágicamente su hechizo.

En la situación en la que estaba Maxwell, sólo podía rezar por llegar a tiempo a su enemigo.

Su guante derecho se quebró; una de las esferas finalmente tocó su carne. Eso no le detuvo, como si aquel ataque condensado no le hubiese dolido.

Maxwell observó entonces cómo Tohsaka detenía su ataque. Era el momento oportuno para atacar, pues en el rostro de Tohsaka pudo ver cierta sorpresa.

Pero, cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, algo en el cielo llamó su atención. Unas extrañas aves de grandes proporciones se acercaban hacia ellos.

Alertado y manteniendo todavía su agilidad, Maxwell consiguió ponerse a cubierto, comprobando cómo una lluvia de balas caía sobre Tohsaka que, manteniendo aún en su rostro la incredulidad, se desplomó en el suelo, fulminado.

Con un último esfuerzo, Maxwell se cubrió entre escombros y los reforzó para evitar que aquella lluvia de fuego penetrara y lo matase.

El sonido cesó. Lo último que escuchó fue algo pesado cayendo cerca de él. Se mantuvo escondido unos segundos, asegurándose de que no fuese una trampa.

Cuando abandonó su refugio improvisado vio frente a él a la extraña ave. Se acercó y entonces pudo ver que aquella criatura no era normal; no era de carne y hueso, y su cuerpo estaba completamente recubierto de armas de fuego. Una marioneta.

Rider apareció junto a él. Junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Tohsaka, hizo aparición Saber, que cogió con sus manos los restos de su Master.

—Saber, lamento lo que le ha ocurrido a tu Master. Puedo asegurar que esto no ha sido cosa mía; yo quería una batalla lo más justa posible…

Maxwell sólo podía sentir lástima por tal fatalidad.

—No te preocupes, mago, sé que no ha sido cosa tuya. Esto… no era algo que pudiéramos prevenir. Aún tengo algo de mi propia reserva de energía mágica. Me queda poco tiempo, pero con suerte encontraré a aquel que cometió tal crimen. Pero, antes de eso, dejad que entierre a mi Master con honor.

La figura elegante bajo esa armadura realmente parecía triste. Maxwell era humano y, por la vida que había tenido, esas injusticias le parecían imperdonables.

—Que así sea, Saber. No pierdas más tiempo; entierra con dignidad a tu Master y clama venganza.

Maxwell dijo esas palabras a Saber con una mezcla entre petición y orden.

Rider no dijo nada. Saber no añadió nada más.

Mientras Saber desaparecía entre las calles con el cadáver de su amo, la mente de Maxwell comenzó a dar vueltas.

Miró a la marioneta. Rider, que entendió esa mirada, tomó la marioneta con su brazo y, juntos, tomaron el camino de regreso a casa.

Si Saber no obtenía esa venganza, él la haría suya.

FINAL PARTE 1

 **Escrita y editada por: HIPERION.**

 **Basada en la obra de Type Moon por Nasu Kinoko.**

 **Email de contacto: therootto  
**


End file.
